Love and Family
by PhantomSometimesWrites
Summary: Alice hates Aboveland- London, specifically. Hates it with all her heart. There's few things that make her want to stay. Now, she returns to Underland, and finds her Hatter broken and disheveled. How would she fix him? And what of their lives after? *This is unrelated to Alice Through The Looking Glass.
1. Through The Looking Glass

**I got this idea whilst on a train. I saw a very fucked up looking tree, with its roots... or something that looked like roots all over the trunk, trying to consume it. There were chains, like for a dog, all over it. There were two, and they were pretty long. Yep, and I thought, "OHMYHOLYLEMONS! Tarrant!"**

 **Yeah, for those of you who read this story before, its starting over, with a whole brand new direction.**

 **I hope I'll learn to fluff again after this.**

* * *

Alice.

Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, and more Alice. That was all the chained madman thought of, these days. His Alice, and his... Friend, as you could say.

Misery, that was her name. The woman who stood next to him, chanting sneeringly in his ears the same things the voices from within chanted.

 _"Oh Tarrant, oh Tarrant, last of the Hightopps, the one who Alice hated; left to die and rot! Oh! Have I made a rhyme?"_ She whispered, and giggled sadistically as he tugged weakly on his chains.

 _She hated you. If she loved you, she would have stayed. You know that, don't you?_ A snide voice growled from the back of his mind, not having the burr it usually reminded him of the fire with.

 _"You're quite right, Tarrant, very much so. Alice never really did love you. Alice never really did **like** you. She must've **hated** you, leaving you like this with knowledge of what would happen! And lying to you too!" _Misery snarled, _"I'll be back before you know it!"_ She mimicked Alice's voice perfectly, but with a snide tone, like she was all to happy to see him grimace.

She was, actually.

 _"Well, you seem to know it! She'll never come back for a gallymongers hatter, I know so."_

 _Ye don' know that. Mis'ry cannae see the future, only th' past. I cannae speak for 'er feelings... She dinnae tell me if she loved me or not._

He was careful not to speak out loud, for the pure white cell would echo, calling the guards to him. He did not want the attention of the guards.

Misery, unlike what Tarrant had originally believed, was real. Similarly to Time, she was very, very real. She fed off of the sadness, and took pleasure in tormenting him, to cause more. She broke down his anger, until he could no longer shout for his throat was too dry, or make him pull and fight the chains until he was too fatigued to continue, or making laugh until he cried.

Misery went silent at his last remark, _"Do be careful, Hightopp. You play with disrespectful words, especially with a woman ready and willing to kill you. I'd watch my tongue."_

Misery faded out of existence, knowing only anger would now boil from the madman, so she would wait, until the sadness within him was ripe and ready for feasting.

* * *

Alice Kingsleigh sat silently in front of her ranting mother, "You do know how improper it is for a woman such as you to be out of the home! You refuse to marry, and you're always smudging the mirrors when you touch them! You create work! You speak out of line! _You argue with the men!_ You're my greatest shame, Alice..."

Alice had done most everything she had set out to do, fixing the marriage between Lowell and her sister, expanding trade routes to China, and moved up the ranks rather fast.

Alice's mother was not okay with this. She believed that Alice was feverish when she had said she wished to go to China, and so, humoring her, she gave her permission.

She did it, though.

She sometimes mumbled of a man named Tarrant Hightopp. Sometimes she mumbled of a place named Underland. Sometimes, she didn't mumble at all, just stared into the distance, wondering something.

And it drove her mother mad. She would marry no man okay with her strangeness's, and if a man wasn't okay with them, she wouldn't even speak with them. It was insanity!

"How am I supposed to... Create a child with a man I don't love?" Alice would ask.

And the same answer would be provided. "Lay still, and suffer."

Alice didn't want to lay still and suffer as a man took her virginity, and his pleasure, finishing without even the fleeting thought of if Alice had enjoyed herself.

There was another dinner party at Lord Ascotts, and she excused herself before the dancing. She ran to the washroom, the strangling corset, and dress itself, and underskirt, and underskirt for that, and an underskirt for that, and petticoats, and layers of fake silk (she knew very well what silk looked and felt like, and this was not it) and frilly lace disgusting, and far too many buttons going straight up her neck, covering her everywhere save for her head and hands, _How many layers do I need? Am I a nun now? I'm certainly not a good one if I am._

She _loathed_ the dress. The pink was annoying, and the silk was fake, and it was too ornate, and buttoned up. It was flimsy, and it was poor workmanship. She had worn the clothes the Hatter made, those were true craftsmanship, this, was essentially a failure at sewing cloths together.

She looked at herself in the mirror, after splashing some water on her face, and drying it with her hands. Looking in the glass she noted a speck, a small tiny speck of white. She touched the mirror to rub it away, but found it felt like liquid, rippling beneath her light and feathery touch.

She smiled. _A good and proper looking glass!_

She climbed up on top of the sink, and put one arm, in, wiggling it around to make sure, it was indeed a looking glass. She felt the familiar cold, strange evaporating feeling, and she was certian that she should be able to climb through.

She stopped dead in her tracks, and suddenly raced up to the study Lord Ascott saved for her, to leave a very important message, maybe to gather some things hidden there.

* * *

Mirana sat in the throne room, resting her head on her hand as the guards explained the finding of a strange looking glass.

She stood abruptly and marched towards it, eyeing it with false care. She didn't care about the looking glass, nor did she care about where it came from, or where it would lead.

She was far too worried about her friend in her dungeons. He nearly killed Mally, and that led to this being the only option.

She nodded in false thoughtfulness as the guards continued to bore her with details about how it was found in the woods in the middle of somewhere.

She got really close. Very, very close to it. When she noticed a small tan speck, or maybe it was something else, but it got bigger, appearing in the shape of a feminine hand, which shot out of the mirror, and waved about, nearly hitting her and a guard, shining with dampness. She smiled, _Absolem was right._

She shooed the guards out, called the maids for tea and snacks, telling them to summon Thackery, Mally, and McTwisp. They would all need to know to stay far away from the castle, and that they would be summoned soon.

She grinned, the serene outside breaking for a short moment.

Her dear friend in the dungeon may now have a chance.

* * *

She scrambled silently up the stairs of the Ascot house, knowing full well that the music from the party would block out any noise she created.

She dashed down the carpeted hall, thankful that her mother allowed her to wear flats, but her movements were slowed by the dress, and by the corset, cinched painfully tight.

It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move, it hurt to live in the damn thing.

She would tolerate it.

She flung open the room to see Lord Ascott sitting by the fire, "What are you doing here, Alice? Won't you join the party downstairs?"

Alice was sweaty, flushed, and panting. She shook her head, "I'm leaving. I'm going. I won't be back for a very long time, if I come back at all. Don't tell mum that I'm leaving."

He nodded, "Must you go? You did well for the company"

She smiled sadly, "Yes. I must."

She ran to the small desk, and flung open the bottom most drawer, she yanked out two satchels, and filled one completely up with jars upon jars of tea. The other, she carefully filled with the last things she had left of her father, which wasn't even enough to fill half the satchel. She glanced at Lord Ascott. He was like her father now, too.

He walked behind her, to his desk, and freed other things from her father, before pulling something out from his own personal items, "I've always wanted to give this to someone," He held up a black velvet box, and opened it, it had a necklace, a ring, and earrings. Each was silver, with sapphire, diamond, and ruby, "They were my mothers, and I wanted a daughter to give these to. I got one. It's you."

She looked at him, he had tears welling up in his eyes, but this wasn't where she belonged, they both knew.

He placed the things in her satchel for her, and closed it. He shook her hand, pushing something into it, before pulling her into a feirce embrace.

"I know you don't belong here, you're far too bright a star for our world. Fairfarrien, Alice..."

"Farifarren, Lord Ascott." She muttered, "Wait-!" She suddenly said, in realization to the phrase he had just uttered.

He pushed her out of the door, "Return. Return to Underland." He choked out, as though he was biting back sobs.

He shut the door, and locked it.

He knew.

 _He knew!_

Alice moved swiftly and silently, returning to the bathroom, still shaken up by Lord Ascotts words.

She pulled out a parchment and quill, stopping in the dining room to write a short note to her mother. She left it on her currently empty, but soon to be full dessert plate.

She entered the bathroom, and quickly pulled herself onto the sink, with the door still open. She touched the glass lightly, feeling it ripple again, before going feet first in.

She felt the familiar cold and strange sensation, before feeling her feet ungracefully hit the ground.

It echoed loudly.

She opened her eyes, seeing only pure white.

She was in the throne room of the white queen.

She felt dizzy, as a hand suddenly cupped her chin, "My Champion... I- We, really, missed you. But, we need your help. Allow the maids to take your things," The serene voice said, her voice just above a whisper, as she turned her head to face her.

It was no secret to anyone in the room that she was in love with Her Champion.

Everyone, except for Alice, that is.

She nodded, handing the servants her bags, before turning to the queen, "How can I be of service, your Majesty?"

She brought her to the court yards, showing her to the table with tea and crumpets. It had been night when she was in London, but it was the early afternoon here.

And so, the White Queen began, "Tarrant hasn't been alright. Not at all. He's lost himself to madness, and Lady Misery has been paying him plenty of visits. We've tried, Alice, we really have. He's in the dungeons. You must try and snap him out of this. He can't take much longer."

Her eyes widened in horror, she had failed her Hatter. She nodded numbly, before standing up, not either taking a single sip of their tea.

"Take me to him."

That was the final statement between Alice Kingsleigh and Queen Mirana before she would see her beloved friends state.

* * *

 **Ohhh! Dramatic! I'm liking where this is going! Yeah, so I made an OC *hides behind table* please don't hurt me. She's a similar being to Time. I've written up more, but still haven't chosen if I wanna actually include them in the story. I must consult the Mary Sue Litmus Tests!**


	2. Corsets and Misery

**AHHHH! PEOPLE ARE READING? YAY! Special thanks to-** **SUZITROUBLE for following this wreck.**

 **Even MORE special thanks to- thepharoh for both following and favoriting! And in response to your kind words ERMAGERD THANKS! I'm so glad you like it~**

 **:DD I passed by that fucked up tree today. Idk, if I can get a good picture, I might change my story cover to that thing.**

* * *

Alice stared at the door to the almost empty doungeon. Only Tarrant sat alone in a cell.

Mirana handed her a small key, "For his shackles, and his cell. Be careful. He's not himself."

She nodded, Mirana shooed away the guards, and told her that she, personally, would be back to check on her in an hour. She walked off.

Alice stared at the door, and pushed it open, letting it open with a 'whoosh'. The place felt dark, though pure white.

She walked down towards the very end of the hall, and on the left, she saw him.

Her Hatter, lay in chains, head towards the ground.

She opened the cell slowly, drawing his attention up, his eyes were an insane yellow with black flecks showing through, "Mis'ry, why must ye torm'nt me? Why must ye torment me with images of Alice? Has the gallymongers old 'atter not dealt with enough, as of late?"

She sunk slowly, the tight cinched corset causing her to make a slight 'ow' sound. "I'm not Lady Misery, were you expecting her?"

"Alice? Or another 'lusion Ah've dremp' for mehself?" He reached out to touch her, he could never touch Misery, or his illusions. His chain snagged, and didn't allow him to move any closer.

Alice scooted closer, and his hand ran across her cheek, "Alice." He breathed, his deep burr still very present.

"Yes, Tarrant?"

"If Ah'm dreamin' I nae wanna wake up."

"But you're not. I'm here, and I wont leave, I promise." She said, still confused by his inability to believe it was her.

"Ah must be dreamin', Alice is gone, Ah know so." His head hung once again, "Ah've gone gallymongers, there's nae a chance I could come back."

She didn't know what to do, she was scared and hurt. "Please, please believe me. Please believe I'm real." She whispered, "I won't leave your side, if it convinced you."

He looked up, "Only mah made up Alice's say tha'."

She looked at him harshly.

"I came back for you, I could've suffered in London if I hadn't met you, but I did, and this is how I'm greeted; Worse, is that I can't be mad at you! I could've married Hamish, the idiot, and I would've never complained. I could've lived my life in chains like you do now. But I didn't. I refused Hamish, I left my mother and sister, I abandoned Lord Ascott. I've nothing here, nor there! I have half a mind to leave you here, Tarrant."

His eyes widened, his Alice's never got angry with him for being mean to them, Misery never spoke of him as highly as she just had, and he had never imagined either of them to know who this 'Lord Ascott' guy was. He didn't know, so clearly they wouldn't know.

"... Alice?" He pulled again on his chains to move as close to her as possible.

She dangled the key in front of him. "Wait."

She began to undo his shackles, rubbing the bright purple-blue bruised wrists with a mothers care. "You shouldn't pull so hard. You could break something..." She muttered.

Had anyone else touched the painful bruises, he would've flinched and hissed in pain, but because this Alice, maybe the real Alice, he couldn't really tell anymore, was doing it, it felt like soothing balm.

She sat down next to him, once again muttering a slight ow, the corset being laced impossibly tight, and her back being forced more upright than anyone should have to suffer.

"Your muchness... You have lost some of your muchness." The Hatter said, his Alice's were always as full of muchness as ever. This one was not, strangled in a corset, and a poorly made dress. He ran his fingers across the fake silk with disgust. "I should make you a new one, should this not be a dream." His lisp had returned, and his eyes were slowly reverting to its resting state of green.

"You should, I hate this dress." Alice smiled sadly, "Would you like to go to do that now?"

He stared at her in shock. "You mean...?"

She nodded, "She wanted me to get you out of here."

She stood up, wincing this time, and held out her hand, "Lets go, shall we?"

He took her hand, and she helped him up. He was thin, as he refused to eat most of the times. "You need to eat some more, Tarrant. I could lift you."

He smiled, "I will."

The pair walked out of the hallway, and into the palace. The White Queen was walking hurriedly towards the door, "There you two are!"

Tarrants eyes shifted color, madness was in some control, Alice shot a hand out to his shoulder, and his eye color receded to its resting state.

"Alice!" She said, breaking the calm that normally permeated her voice, "I'm so glad Tarrant's okay! I was so very horribly worried! I shall get a maid to send you two to your room!"

She did just that, and whispered to Alice before she left, "Do be careful with him. He's still rather fragile."

The two walked in silence, still hand in hand, as neither wanted to let go, but both thought the other was simply holding their hand out of politeness.

They reached the large bedroom of pure white, and immediatly saw the sewing macine, shears, and cloth. Tarrant got to work, muttering something about cotton not being good enough. He was done in less than ten minutes.

He pulled the dress off of the sewing table with a flourish, and grinned, "There!"

"How could you remeber my measurements! I had to have been gone for at least three years!" Alice said in shock.

 _Because I made dresses and hats for you daily, before they locked me up. Mally tore one._

"Luck." He grinned.

She ran eagerly into the bathroom and had stripped, save for her final layers of underclothes and her corset.

She was having all too much trouble with the thing. _Tarrant's a professional,_ She thought, _He's not going to do or say anything._

So, she closed her eyes, and called out for her friend, "Tarrant! Would you please come in and... help me?"

Tarrant heard her as he sat, panicking about what she'd think of the white cotton dress, but heard her voice asking for assistance and willed his heart to slow.

 _I'm a professional. I can do this._

He walked into the now unlocked bathroom to see her trapped in the corset, "Would you please help me out of this?"

He blushed and nodded, the thought of her being in such an indecent state being nearly too much to handle. His eyes were a pale lavender, as he fought back the lust.

Carefully, he unlaced it, and beneath the translucent underclothes he saw the angry purple bruises. "Alice!" He said, worried, "You've been bruised!"

He checked the cabinet that the maids would always stock, to find a healing balm, finding the clear jelly substance and quickly, without thought or permission, lifted the translucent fake silk chemise over her head. He didn't have on his usual thimbles or his bandages, only his rough, calloused fingers.

"Hold still," He commanded, as he keeled before her and began rubbing the jelly in with care. She winced slightly, he looked up to see her watching him with a faint blush. He loathed his fingers, rough and mercury stained. He had accidentally brushed his clients on more than one occasion, and seen them all wince, or make a small noise of disgust. He thought it was probably the same case for her too. He pretended it wasn't though. It still hasn't registered in his head in the state of undress that she was in. She felt the cold tingle of the magic as the bruises faded, then dissipated. "Sorry if it stings for a moment, it always does."

And he moved so he was rubbing it in on her belly and abdomen, as she mumbled an 'it's alright' to him.

He was almost finished with her stomach and back, when he heard the tiniest hint of a moan. He finished quickly, but with the same care, stood up sharply, and walked out. He questioned his own self control, as he looked in the mirror on the dressing table to see his eyes were indigo, somewhere between his loving blue and his lustful lavender. He would pace and think of rather gross things to make them go away.

Alice locked the door, and slid down it. He hadn't asked her, but she didn't care. He was so gentle, and it felt so nice, and it sent this strange ache she had never felt before, and wasn't sure what it was. His rough and calloused fingers just felt so nice, so comforting so... right.

She sighed, stood up, and slowly put on her new dress. It was perfect, feeling wonderful against her skin, and looked pretty too.

She walked out to see Tarrant pacing, before he stopped, turned sharply on his heel, and looked at her. He thought she looked breathtaking. Her muchness seemed to be coming back slowly, now that she wasn't being strangled.

"I'm sorry, Alice. That was out of line. I was worried and I wanted to make sure you were okay, and you could've very well broken something because you cinched it that tight, and now I'm sure you're angry with me and you'll leave me again-"

"Tarrant." Alice interrupted.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." He said, snapping out of his ramble.

"I'm fine, okay? I'm not angry, and I wont leave you. I'm sorry I worried you."

He visibly relaxed, "Don't be."

Alice relaxed as well, "Would you like to go see her Majesty?"

Tarrant nodded, "Lets!"

She offered her hand, a friendly gesture towards her dear hatter, and he took it gratefully.

They held hands, unaware of each others true feelings, but content nonetheless.

Misery smiled sadly, though she would not be able to torment him for a while, she could be happy for him.

Misery looked towards Times palace, and smiled sadly. She could live through those two.

* * *

 **Thank you so very much for reading!**

 **Have any suggestions for where this story should go? I have a general direction, but will go where I am led!**


	3. The Queen and The Flu

**I'm happy you all like the story! *Meep attack* I'm hoping I can get a beta-reader for this, but yuhknow... It's prolly a hopeless story.**

 **Special thanks to: Nikihn for following, JB Tarrant for favoriting, and thepharoh for the wonderful idea, which I will surely be taking.**

* * *

The walk there was silent, with stares coming from all directions.

Alice could almost _hear_ the thoughts rolling off of the maids.

 _The madman's out?!_

 _This is insanity!_

 _Her Majesty is letting him anywhere near the Champion!_

She ignored them, and continued to let Tarrant lead the way to the throne room, as he seemed to know where they were going. He tugged her along silently and full of glee.

A pair of pure white (then again, what wasn't pure white in this castle) double doors stood proudly before the pair, reaching up to the ceiling, towering over them. Alice, turned the french style door handle, and pushed forward.

The creaking sound it made echoed through the throne room, making the pairs entrance horribly awkward, as the ensemble of guards explained that the looking glass' had changed destinations to a bored and uninterested queen.

 _Must they tell me about everything?_ Mirana thought, _They're grown, they can decide what to do with it!_

When the loud creek interrupted the guards, the bored queen saw a way to get out of the discussion, "Ah! Alice, Tarrant! Right on Time!"

The guards took that as they're signal to leave, and silently left the room.

She smiled sadly at the sight of the two joining hands. She knew full well that Alice was very much in love with her royal hatter. She couldn't help that much.

That obviously wouldn't stop her from being hopelessly in love with her Champion anyways. But nevertheless, she stood up. "Would you two like to have tea in the gardens with me?"

They nodded in unison, _It's so painfully obvious they're bond mates..._ Misery thought with a snide smile, _Just like my Time and..._

The gardens were pleasant and warm, the sun shone down upon the fruitful garden, filled with life and joy. The roses were white, and a few seemed to have paint stains that Alice very vaguely remembered. Some were blood red, in respect for Queen Mirana's tantrum-prone tyrannical sister.

She felt Tarrant squeeze her hand briefly, and she looked up to see him focused on the path ahead, she, instead got more and more flustered and awkward as she attempted to return the gesture with equal composure.

Tarrant noted her small blush, and half of him swelled with masculine pride that _he_ of all people could coax it out of her, the other half took it as a sign that she hated holding his hand, but he chose to listen to the former.

Mirana walked confidently through the gardens, painfully aware of the pair behind her. She hated it, no, _loathed_ it. _She_ should be the one who was holding her hand, making her flustered! _She_ should be the one with Alice's affections and adoration! _She_ should be the one with Alice's heart.

But the queen, with the momentary snap in her still-water serene attitude quickly regained composure.

 _If I love her, I'll let her go._

She had consulted Absolem many times to know who Alice would love, who she would chose. Every time he'd be silent, save for once. She remebered it clearly.

 _Absolem shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you."_

 _"Please Absolem! Please!" She begged, "Anything! Even the slightest trace of a hint!"_

 _He nodded, knowing she wouldn't leave without that much, "Her heart, weather she knew it or not, had already chosen someone."_

 _Absolem was silent. He refused to speak to her if she so much as asked him about love. He was a deathly good keeper of secrets._

She knew, deep down, Tarrant was made for Alice. He was silly and fun, and protective when she would need it. He was loving and kind, and she knew from past experiences that he was an _excellent_ lover. _Even when drunk,_ she mused, as she remembered the night.

She could not provide the same things he could, and as she considered Alice's end of the spectrum, she realized that they were made for one another. Alice would keep away Misery for him, and she could help with his madness. Alice was the Champion, and though she wouldn't ever _hurt_ him, she'd be more than willing to put his madder self back in its place. More than that, she was certain she'd provide him with the ego boost he needed, saying as she was likely purer than the white colors in every surface of her palace.

And she thought harder for one reason, just one, for the two of them _not_ to be together. She couldn't find one. They'd be lovers, they'd be friends, and if both wanted, parents.

She sighed inwardly, _What to do?_

As they reached the tea table, Tarrant released Alice's hand and walked ahead to pull out the chairs for both of them. Smiling she thanked him and sat down, as did Alice.

Thackery ran up, shouting about how they're early for tea, only to see Tarrant sitting there. He slowed to a near crawl, "Yer out? Yer better?"

Tarrant nodded slowly to Thackery, who looked towards Alice, "And Alice! Yer back where ye belong! Will yeh be leavin' us again?"

Alice grinned at Thackery, "No! Of course not!"

Thackery grinned back, sitting down at the large tea table in the court yard.

Mally and McTwisp ran up, "LATE!" Thackery shouted, as a cup of green tea was hurled towards, the pair, the two narrowly dodging the flying cup.

A saucer was thrown and the whole gathering went to chaos. Mirana ducked under the table, Tarrant was throwing whatever he could find at Thackery, Alice was trying desperatley not to get hit, and Mally was laughing like a madman.

"Glad your back, Alice!" Mally said with overtone's of glee. Only did she notice the underlying resentment in the mouse's tone. _She left us! She left him!_

Mally had about enough, running up towards Thackery, and stabbing him lightly by the ear, stopping him abruptly, and thus, the rest of the chaos around them. "That's enough! We're in the presence of the White Queen!"

The rest of them nodded, as she came out from under the table, holding back fits of giggles. "Oh, no really! Do feel free to continue! It was hilarious!"

Tarrant felt the familiar weight of his hat leave his head, as he knew a certain cat was floating above his head. "Give. It. Back." Tarrant growled.

"Ah, but Tarrant! It's such a lovely hat. I'd love one just like it..." Cheshire purred, "Maybe if you were nicer..." He punctuated the phrase with a light poke to his head, "I'd give it back."

The cat dissipated, making the hat fall back on Tarrant's head. He adjusted it and glared into the space where the cat once was, only for the cat to appear next to Alice, rubbing up against the soft skin between her chin and her breast.

"I'm so very glad you've come back to us, Alice." He purred, "I knew you would. You always do."

Tarrant couldn't place how or why, but he felt an undesirable wave of jealousy. He longed to touch the very same skin the cat was, but he couldn't.

And there was the goddamn cat sitting there purring, as Alice scratched under her chin. His smooth elegant motions made most everyone's, save for the queen herself, look jerky and simple. He looked alive, in comparison, everyone else looked like well made wooden dolls. The light pouring sensation of his body hitting her lap felt foreign and strange, but not unwelcome.

A long while went by of him silently cursing the cat, now sitting comfortably in her lap. What right did he have to do that?

"Isn't that right, Tarrant?" He heard Alice beam, "Tarrant? Were you paying attention?"

As the Hatter sat shifting under the stare of the Champion of Underland, he fell into a sudden bitter coughing fit. His chest hurt every time he coughed, he felt like his lungs were trying to leave their rightful place beneath his ribs, forcing themselves up his windpipe. He gasped for air, and felt his head going dizzy as he couldn't bring any in. He hadn't had a reaction like this since... Ever.

He felt himself go noodle-limp, and his whole body fell backward harshly. He didn't know when, but his blood felt like it was boiling, and he couldn't control how harshly he was coughing. He felt the recesses of his mind come forward, and tease him mercilessly. But as his vision clouded from the foreground of the tea party he was just at, it was overtaken by images of the fire. Only now, it was much worse.

Along with the agonizing screams of his family, he could hear one more persons. One person that didn't belong there. One person too perfect, too lovely to be killed in a fire.

He heard Alice's scream.

* * *

His body was all too corpse-like. His face was pale, and void of color, his eyes were closed, and his breathing was so shallow, that even the doctor was unsure if he was breathing at all.

Alice knew exactly what this was.

"He has the flu." She stated, "A disease from Above. I don't take to it easily, but my sister did. She looked just like this every autumn. I can help."

"The flu?" Mally asked, the malice that she tried to hide from the girl coming into view, " _The flu?!_ So you're here to tell me that you came here, and get my Tarrant _killed?!"_

"She couldn't have known," Mirana explained, "The circumstances of her travel did not allow for any time for her to check to see if she had gotten any-"

"Look at him!" Mally cried, "He looks as though he'll die any second!" Tears began to roll easily down her face, "Its- All- _Her-_ Fault!" She choked between sobs.

Alice gently picked up the sobbing mouse, to hold her in front of her face, "I know it's my fault. I'll try my best to right my wrong though. I can make him better, okay? I will need your help. You can exact your revenge _after_ he's well again. Does that sound okay?" She was firm as she spoke, yet still held the soft apologetic quality the bawling mouse couldn't muster, "I'm sorry."

Mally looked up at Alice through blurry eyes, "You're not forgiven until he's well." She snapped weakly.

"I can agree to that."

Mirana picked up the small mouse from Alice's hands, and walked out the door, calling one maid to fetch whatever Alice asked for.

She felt an underlying sadness at the sweet tenderness of Alice's devotion. _Maybe if Tarrant wasn't in the way, I'd have that..._

Only then did she realize something.

She half-wished this would kill her dear friend.

* * *

 **Before you ask, no. Mirana will not be the main antagonist. It's just that, she cant be perfect all the time. It's just not possible. I wanted to show a side of her that is darker and sadder. Maybe a little angry around some parts. We aren't all perfect, so I wanted to highlight her imperfections.**

 **Oh well, REVIEW! I write more faster and better with the love and support of you guys.**

 **Please suggest what you want to happen, and I shall do my best to make it happen!**


	4. Hatters and Queens

**Thepharoh- Yeah, I was hoping for a cool plot twist, I want to keep things interesting.**

* * *

"Liquid diet," Alice explained to Thackery, "Soups, milk, water-"

"Tea?" Thackery interrupted.

"Yes, tea is a liquid, last I checked." She sighed, "You all should stay far away from here. I don't take to grippe easily, but you all may. There's no known cure, you know."

Thackery sputtered, before silencing the many questions he had. He nodded and bounded away, shouting about how he must make Tarrant the best of broths.

Alice sighed, before turning to the unconcious man lying asthough death would take him any minute.

"Oh, Tarrant. I wonder what you're thinking of." She muttered, as she got the cloth dipped in cool water, and pressed it gently to his head.

* * *

He was an excellent dancer, that he knew. Futterwacken, being his specialty, but he could ballroom dance, if that was what was desired.

And that was, actually.

He dipped and twirled the curvatious beauty as they discussed things that started with the letter 'L'.

"Loathsome... Lurid... Lousey..." Death purred.

"Lust... Love... Liveliness... Living." Tarrant countered.

"Oh, I do believe we're at a stale mate." She whispered, grinding against him. How was she to take his soul if he were to not go with her?

He was repulsed by her actions, not coaxing even the slightest physical response out of him.

She hated that. She could get almost any man to his knees with want, and the few that didn't fall prey to that fell to the promise of their love eternally waiting for them.

Did he not have someone to love?

"I'd rather you'd stop that." He said flatly, halting her promiscuous movements.

"Most fall for it." She admitted

He chuckled deeply, "Are most people insane hatters?"

She chuckled with him, "I suppose not."

This was not his first brush with death. They flirted, kissing knuckles, brushing lips. They were rather acquainted, actually. She did always like the Hightopp family, although, the fire was a setback for her. They weren't _supposed_ to be on her list for a long time. And yet, there they were.

She sighed, "I was thinking about your family, Tarrant."

He stiffened and his voice dropped an octave, "Were you, now?"

"I don't think I told you, but they should have survived all of that. Someone re-wrote my list." She spat, "Time doesn't touch my list, the dear. Misery, maybe. Fate? Unlikely. Underland herself? I wouldn't have complained if it was."

"Are you telling me," He growled lowly, letting go of her, and standing back, "You still don't know who did it?"

She nodded slowly. "I assumed it may have been Misery, but I can never tell with her."

He nodded, sitting in the entirely black, red, and white room. The fireplace warmed him, as he felt the infection ripping though his actual body.

He felt something light press to his physical forehead, and his body temperature cool significantly.

Death sighed, "Looks like Alice is caring for you. Sorry to cut the visit short. Do tell her I said hello, and that she, too, is on my list." She winked, "She's gorgeous, really. May wanna take her for myself."

He shook his head, and felt the room around him dissipate, and heard Death's barking laughter, "Bye, Mr. Hightopp! Do tell that dear sweet Alice of yours that I'd love to see her!"

* * *

His eyes had opened. Sweet, sweet paler than normal green Tarrant eyes. It didn't matter how pale they were, they were open. That's all that mattered to Alice.

He tried weakly to sit up, and felt his muscles tense and everything ace, falling back with a soft poof to the pillow.

"Don't struggle too much," Alice cooed, relief and joy rippling in her voice, "I'll take care of you." She whispered.

And he didn't move, or struggle, or so much as talk, as he just allowed Alice hands to fix him. She held up a bowl of broth that Thackery had made, claiming that it was the best in two worlds.

He couldn't really taste anything anyways, but for her sake said it was good.

She was about to leave him for the night, when he shot upright, and grabbed her wrist.

"Stay 'here with me 'or the night." His burr was light as he watched her blush.

"I suppose I could sleep in the chai-"

"Nae, lass." He interrupted, "I mean _with_ me. In meh bed if ye please."

"I- I-"

"It's settl'd then." He grabbed her, and pulled her backwards. Her body hit the bed lightly, and he pulled her up. Even weak from sickness, he was stronger than her.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, had the other supporting her neck, and he buried her head in her nose and slept.

Alice was stiff for awhile, with her ear pressed to his heart. She could hear its soft thrumming and she sighed. Relaxing, she realized he was already sleeping. She gave up, curling lightly into him, and falling peacefully asleep.

* * *

To say that was the most pleasent sleep Tarrant had ever had, would be an understatment. There was something so perfect about waking up with Alice snuggled into his chest, an arm around him. He swelled with pride as he realized she hadn't tried to leave during the night.

Alice woke up equally rested and comfortable, the soft drum-beat steady rythm of the Hatters heart was calming to her. She sighed, still unaware that he was awake, and buried her nose in his chest. Something about the way he smelled was perfect. Tea, freshly washed fabric, and something inherently _male_ that she loved.

Still honestly believing he was asleep she murmured, "I love you, so very much."

When she heard his voice, deep and thick with his accent, she stiffened, "Yer only sayin' tha'."

She pulled herself up to look him in the eye, "I- You- I thought you were asleep!"

Tarrant smirked slightly, "Now lass, what were ye sayin' 'bout lovin' someone?"

"I- Well- Um-"

"Me too." His lisp returned only a little, before his eyelids began to droop again, "Sleep." He commanded, "Ye work too much."

He re-adjusted his grip on her, and once again tried to bury his nose in her hair, only to find her struggling to get out of his grasp, "Tarrant! Let me go! You're fever is worse than yesterday!"

He sighed, and let go, only to see her dash out of the room.

His heart sank to the very deepest pit of his stomach.

 _She wants to leave again._

 _"Oh! Of course she does!"_ A familiar voice sneered, _"The brat doesn't love you! She's trying to get you killed!"_

Before another snide comment from Misery surfaced, he heard Alice dashing back to his room, holding a bottle of metallic blue liquid.

"It's gonna bring down your fever." She explained.

Misery sighed, and faded, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do much whilst _she_ around.

He downed it in a single gulp, only for the door to be knocked on.

One of the queen's servants sat there, in their pure white glory, pushing in a white cart with food on it, "For the Champion and Lord Hightopp!" She beamed, before curtsying and leaving silently.

"Breakfast." Alice said hurriedly, as she pushed the cart in front of the bed, "Do you need me to feed you?"

Tarrant mulled over his options, "No, not really, I'd just enjoy it."

Alice sighed, and spoon fed him broth (which he couldn't taste), and handed him a cup of tea (which he also couldn't taste) as she ate her own meal.

He kept everything back on the cart, and it was pushed out into the hallway.

"Sleep now?" He asked, tired yet again.

Alice put a worried hand to his forehead, "You're fever's gone down quite a bit. I guess so."

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her down to cuddle again with him, "I like this..." He muttered.

"Its clear." Alice said back.

The white queen stood in the doorway, falling on blind eyes, as the two fell asleep together. Her heart ached.

"Why not me?

Why a hatter, but not a queen?

He is my servent, to my beck and call.

You are my equal, muchness and all.

Why not me?

Why your hatter, not your queen?"

* * *

 **Okay, okay, guys, you're gonna hate me for this but, I do believe that I'll write to a good stopping point (not now, maybe a few more chapters), and I'll stop writing until the sequel comes out. I'm very very very sorry, but I feel like it would be nice for the people craving fresh fics with juicy action, and that are brand new. Plus, the information from the new movie will be excellent for this fic as a whole. Though this is disappointing, and I will miss writing this fic, please do feel free to angry spam review me, as I deserve it.**

 **Sorry... *hides sheepishly***


	5. First Meetings and General Pleasures

**AH! JB TARRANT-CHAN! YOU EXIST! *Dies from happiness* YAY!**

 **In response- Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! You're so articulate! Anywhosies, yes, you can surely expect fluff from the two of them, as I am a huge fluff-fan. I wanted to show how dark Mirana could get, because I understand the whole 'I am as calm as the waters surface... I am as chaotic as the water below' thing. That's what I'm like, actually. I wanted to show the chaos and anger and hatred beneath the sweet, calm, surface. I hoped you'd like it! Hey, if it isn't too much to ask... *scratches neck shyly* would you review more? I mean, you'll help me write better, and that's kinda my main goal. *Laughs awkwardly* I'm guessing your bored now. I'm just gonna get on with the story, then.**

* * *

Oh, it was glorious.

Three nights in a row, Alice in his arms, and waking up with her muttering how much she loved him every single time. Oh, it was glorious.

Oh, it was terrible.

Three nights in a row, Alice in _his_ arms, seeing him wake up with her muttering how much she loved _him_ every single time. Oh, it was terrible.

Oh, it was confusing.

Three nights in a row, in his arms, muttering how much she loved him, only to see he was wide awake every single time. Oh, it was confusing.

Tarrant, for the forth night since he had contracted the grippe, woke with Alice by his side, muttering about what she loved about him.

"And you make lovely hats... And your clothes are true creations of wonder and splendor... I love the way you dance... You smell so nice..." She muttered.

"I do believe your on a rant now, dear. That's my job." He lisped softly. He had managed to tamp down his brogue today, which was nice for him.

Alice frowned into his shirt, "I like the accent..."

His voice dropped an octave, and his burr came to the surface, "Ye sure, lass?"

She pulled up to look him in the eye, "Yes."

Tarrant caressed her cheek, and with a sudden spark of boldness, leaned in for a kiss...

And Alice blocked it with her hand.

"Tarrant! You'll get me sick! _Wait_ , and then you can!" She shouted, as he sulked slightly at the thought of her not wanting to kiss him.

"I thought you didn't take to this..."

"Easily. I don't take to it _easily._ A kiss will surely give it to me." She huffed, as she wiggled out of his embrace, and walked to the dressing table to get another vial of the fever-reducer.

She handed it to him, as the food came right on time. They engaged in their ritual of her feeding him soup (which he could now taste) and giving him tea (which he could now also taste) as she ate her own food as well.

She pressed a hand to his forehead, and furrowed her brow. "Turn around."

"Wha-"

"Turn. Around." Alice said sternly.

He faced his back to her, as she felt him take off his hat, move his hair aside, and press her lips to the back of his neck*. She held there for a long time, Tarrant riding the joy that came from her lips touching any part of him.

Oh, he was going to die of joy, had this lasted any longer.

"No fever. The potion doesn't work this fast." Alice noted, "How are you feeling?"

He sighed, "Fine, actually."

She smiled, "Good, I'm glad. You're making a speedy recovery."

He tilted her face up to look at him, turned her head slightly, and pressed a soft kiss into her cheek.

She sputtered some incoherent phrases before claiming that she must use the restroom, and darting off.

He sighed, _Too far._

 _"Of course it's too far! It's already too far when you asked her to sleep next to you."_

 _Go. Away._

 _"Now, why would I do that, Tarrie?"_ His tormentor sneered.

 _Because Alice is coming out in just a moment._

And as if on cue, Alice walked out, still frazzled. "I- What was that?"

Tarrant grew bashful, "I'm sorry! I just wanted to show you I loved you, and that I wanted to kiss you. I really really really really wanted to kiss you, but I didn't want to get you sick and I'm horribly worried that you are and I just don't know what to do-"

"Tarrant." Alice interrupted.

"I'm fine. Thank you." He calmed.

"I'm okay with it, just refrain from doing that until your well again." She said lightly, "I've not come to Underland to die of a disease from Above."

And she hugged him, lightly.

* * *

Mirana watched pitifully sadly through a magic handheld looking glass.

Why must they be so perfect for one another?

Why could she not be in Tarrants place?

Why couldn't the sickness have taken him?

Why a hatter, not a queen?

Oh, she had written poem after poem about it.

"You do not want me, so it seems.

You want a hatter, not the queen.

I wish you nothing but joy and wealth,

But sometimes I wish the hatter hell.

I have lost my love to an Outlandish man,

I have lost my love to his craftsman hands.

You do not want me, so it seems.

You want your hatter, not your queen."

She sighed again as she watched her gently embrace the Hatter, after the little visit he had with Misery. Oh, it was sad. It really was.

Here, the 'Serene Queen' sat, sadly watching the couple chat as Alice tidied the room, and she felt pitiful.

A soft knock on the door caused her to put away the small hand-looking glass, and regain her calm and sweet smile. "Your Majesty? May I come in?"

"Please do." She said, with a gentle smile as the maid walked in.

She walked in with respect and curtsied, "There are some people here to see you."

She sighed, "I'll be with them momentarily. I'd like to change."

"Yes my Queen." She curtsied again and walked off.

* * *

"Can we see him?" Mally asked, "You said you'd make him better."

"I don't think so. We must wait another day." Alice said with a sigh.

Mally waved her hatpin in the face of Alice, "You better fix him."

She placed Mally down, and the dormouse ran off.

Alice returned to the room, seeing Tarrant reading the novel she had given him. "I have no idea what's going on. Who's 'Carson'? How'd he die?"

"Tarrant! Are you reading the end first!" Alice cried, as she saw the way he was reading it.

"Yes. But the order of the story doesn't matter. Or, it shouldn't." He countered.

"That's not how books work..." Alice pressed her hand to his forehead, she sighed in relief, "You're getting better. Turn around, please."

He gladly did, knowing she press her lips-

He sighed in sheer pleasure as her lips made soft contact with his neck.

"You're almost there. A day, and you'll be good as new." Alice beamed.

* * *

Mirana sat patiently in the throne room, as everyone filed into the room.

Everyone looked particularly uninteresting, blonde hair, and dark eyes. save for one girl. One in the very back.

Her hair was black, and her eyes a crystalline blue.

She greeted her subjects as usual, "I do know the rest of your names," She didn't, "But you, all the way in the back, with black hair, what's yours?"

The girls voice was deep, clear, and confident, "Leigh Ellewood, Your Majesty."

"Leigh Ellewood..." The name felt so right across her tongue, "Leigh Ellewood. Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine."

* * *

 ***This is an old trick to tell the temperature of someone without a thermometer. My mom and dad used to use this on me all the time (we regularly lost our thermometer).**

 **Yeah, Mirana will have a ship. And yeah, I wrote this in twenty-five minutes.**


	6. Red Eyes and Generals

**JB! Yeah, I intend on her (in this chapter, actually) to be so very confused. You'll see. Also, there will end up being another yuri pairing, but I don't think I'll ever write lemon for them. I'm a shy guy about that... Not exactly your average manly-man... Manly-woman? Manly-industrial sized jar of peanut butter?**

* * *

Tarrant slowly gained weight, much to Alice's pleasure. He looked less thin, he got to see friends, went to tea parties, was able to walk, and at one point, he insisted on going to a ball. She didn't need to care for him, anymore.

And she didn't know why that made her heart sink.

Truth be told, she _liked_ having to care for the hatter. She liked sharing a bed with him. She liked how comfortable the atmosphere was. She didn't want to leave him.

For the first morning in a full week, he woke up without fever, or coughing, or the paleness, or that dead look in his eyes.

Half of her screamed with glee, and the other half wanted to cry. She almost wanted him to stay vulnerable and needy.

Maybe she could tell him?

No! That's... Mad!

 _Well... I am, and so is he!_

With a burst of energy she marched forward, completely forgetting their terribly awkward professions of love, "Tarrant. I- Um..." She lost her muchness, and her tongue, "I- Would you like to get tea?"

Tarrant had to resist the urge to laugh, this one was just too funny sometimes. He pulled her by the waist flush against him, and pressed a light kiss to her forehead, spun her around, and kissed the back of her neck, "Just checking for fever..." He said cheekily, when she was turned back around to face him.

She was gaping at him. How could any one person be so... Muchy!

* * *

She assigned her personal guards, one of which was this Ellewood woman. She was all to confusing. She _had_ to understand her.

If Alice walked by and tried to talk to her, her heart would skip a beat, and her voice would be smoother than the silk she wore.

If Leigh walked by and tried to talk to her, her heart would stop, and her voice would crack, and she'd lose all her ability to for coherent phrases.

Once, Leigh almost laughed, "Your Majesty! I didn't think _I_ of all people would have that kind of effect on you!"

Her joking made Mirana want to melt.

Alice's joking made Mirana want to hug and kiss her.

Which was real?

She went to Absolem, as she had to know... "Who?"

"I cannot say."

She was about to rip her hair out and scream.

 _Who?!_

* * *

Alice was too beautiful, and never really noticed it.

Many of the palace guards seemed to, though; And it irritated the hell out of Tarrant.

One of them went so far as to touch her shoulder and kiss her knuckles! Who is he to do anything of the sort?

He caught himself glaring harshly at a man blatantly staring at her breasts, did Alice _look_ like a common whore?

Clearly not.

He sighed, as Alice suddenly said something that made his heart soar, "Why are we taking a walk _in_ the palace? Would you like to go to the courtyards?"

"Splendid idea!"

He held her hand the whole time, even as they walked through the ten-foot-high hedges.

Alice spoke up after their long gap of comfortable silence, "Would you mind if I tried something?"

"Not at all!"

"Okay, close your eyes, and trust me."

He did just that.

 _I can be as muchy as him. I can be as muchy as him. I can be as muchy as him. I can be as muchy as him..._

She pulled him down for a short and chaste kiss, before quickly letting go of him and awkwardly pulling away.

His eyes opened, and they were no longer green.

They were orange, verging on red.

* * *

"Leigh," Mirana beckoned with her hand, "Come here."

She led them into her personal chambers, and called for her to sit on the bed.

The soldier sat, her chest plate gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"You called, Your Maj-"

"Mirana, whilst we're in private."

"Yes yo- Mirana." Liegh said faithfully.

"Tell me about your position."

"Captian Leigh Ellewod, serial number four two dash nine three seven. Captain of east mountain affairs." She said passionately.

"Hm... Thank you. You are dismissed."

* * *

"Tarrant?" She squeaked.

He didn't speak, as he pulled her flush against him for a hungry kiss.

She was taken aback at his force, but even through the haze of madness, he held her like she was a precious artifact, or made of thin glass, afraid that if he was too rough, she'd brake.

She pulled back slightly, "Tarrant." She said more forcefully.

"Aye." He responded, his eyes rapidly shifting and changing color.

"Calm down," She said, softening, "You're mad- and that's fine- but you need to calm down. Your eyes are almost red."

He stiffened for a moment, and his eyes calmed to yellow, "Better." She whispered, and got up as high as she could on her toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Let's go, okay? Try and stay in control. I don't want anyone to get hurt." She said.

He wanted so desperately to continue kissing her like that, but it was clear that she wanted him calm.

Images of the fire slapped him around, beating his self control to dust, but whenever Alice would look at him, the images would recede and the voices would quiet.

If he kissed her, the voices would be almost silent.

He wondered what it would be like to be _with_ her.

He shook the thoughts out of his head, and moved forward with her.

* * *

"You see, I propose-" Leigh began.

"Leigh!" General Stone snapped, "You shouldn't be speaking out of turn!"

"General." Mirana said, silently irritated by the generals arrogant nature, "I believe that you were the one out of turn,"

"Sorry, Milady."

"Go on." Mirana said.

"You see, we're trying to station a new base here, but keeping it on the flatlands here wont allow us to get anywhere past here," She moved the pieces symbolizing the troops on the field to the mountains. "You can really easily reach the fields if you were to just move the base up here," She moved the pieces onto the mountain slope.

"That's insane! The troops would die in that kind of cold!" The general shouted.

"That's only if you build the place out of stone and marble. Make it out of stone and wood, and we don't have much of a problem, now do we?" Leigh countered.

"That's enough," Mirana said, silencing the general before he could say anything else. "We'll take Captian Leigh's suggestion. You're all dismissed, except for you," She gestured to Leigh, "And you." She gestured at Stone.

* * *

Tarrant didn't dare move out of the direction she was pulling him, towards his room, away from everyone else.

They were behind the door, and as soon as it was shut, Alice sighed thickly.

"You have to be more careful!"

His eyes were flashing all kinds of colors, and his face was confused.

It settled on a quarter-mad yellow.

She had pulled him down again for another kiss, albeit more gentle.

"Are you with me, Tarrant?" She said, pulling back.

"Aye."

"Good." He was dragged towards her lips for another kiss.

Time didn't seem to pass during those glorious moments, and he was thankful. His eyes were likely a blazing red behind those lids, closed tightly.

Arms were wrapped about her body, her frame was engulfed, and he towered over her. Was she just short, or was he really that tall? How tall was he again? He couldn't remember, and he didn't care.

He pulled back, and immediately longed for the pressure of her lips against his, but didn't say or do anything about it.

"I- I think I should go, it's getting dark..." She gestured to the setting sun.

 _Damn you Time!_

"You're right, dinner will be soon. We should go-"

"I'm not really hungry..." She seemed saddened by something he couldn't place.

"You can stay here, if you want." He whispered, "Only if you want to."

She nodded, "Can I?"

"I offered."

"Okay..." She grinned, "But make me a nice nightdress! There should be pishsalver and upelkuchen in the medicine cabinet"

Tarrant grinned wider, eyes having already returned to a resting green shade.

"I'll be right on it!"

* * *

"I do believe that I have someone I need to promote," Mirana drawled.

General Stone puffed with pride, "Lady Ellewood, how would you feel about taking Lord Stone's place?"

Stone deflated, "What about me!"

"You'll be transferred back to your home area. You don't know the mountains well enough, my dear Ellewood does."

Leigh stood there, still calm, but was doing flips on the inside, she could kiss the queen!

 _She likes men._

 _She might not!_

 _She likes men!_

 _SHE MIGHT NOT!_

 _She. Likes. Me-_

"Capt- Or rather _General_ Ellewood, do you have any objections?"

"N-No your majesty!" Leigh sputtered.

 _Likes. Men._

"Well its settled then! You're dismissed." Stone bowed and left silently. Leigh motioned to do the same, "Leigh, tell me something."

She stopped mid bow, "Yes, Yo- Mirana."

"Do have anyone back home?" She inquired, "Friends, family..." Her eyes flashed with something that Leigh couldn't name, "A lover?"

"Friends, yes, family, yes, lover?" She laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck, " No. Sadly, I'm pitifully single. I would ask the same about you, but its not really my place to know."

"Hm. Well, thank you. You are dismissed."

Leigh keeled and left.

 _Must it always be my own damn hands..._

Mirana's sleep would be troubled, that night.

Leigh wouldn't sleep at all, and would be all to thankful that the walls were thick, and that her room wasn't prone to echo's.

* * *

 **I wanted to end on a pervy note.**

 **So I did! :) Fight me.**


	7. Dreams and Letter Readings

**I got this idea when my family friends and I were talking about our individual fanfics. I told one of them how to describe the scent of roasting human flesh (I used the words 'sweet-savory' because it supposedly smells and tastes like pork so... I guess that makes sense?) I'm thinking of katsudon (this Japanese dish where you cook the meat so hot that you crack an egg on top after you take the meat off the pan, and it fries using the heat of the meat) so, I'm probably just crazy. If you can't tell, I'm very very very hungry.**

 **Anyways, they told me to put this dream in the chapter, after going through my notebook.**

 **Note: Italics in this story are dreams, flashbacks, and thoughts.**

* * *

 _A young man sat next to him, hair fire red like his, making a dress for a doll._

 _It was terrible, but he was only beginning, the stitches were messy and the beadwork made no sense. Then again, it was better than most four-year-olds could do. And as far as Tarrant could remember, it was better than he was as a child. He felt warmth flood his chest as he proudly showed it to him._

 _"Do you think she'll like it? The doctor said it would be a girlie, right? Girls like dolls, right?"_

 _A new image bashed his head in._

 _"Oora- Oorahai? Oorahai. Is tha' it?" A girl looked up at him from the book she was trying very hard to read, hair the same blazing color as his, but wilder and much longer, like a lions mane with wisps of blonde hiding in there. Her eyes were a steady hazel, like his mothers, and when he didn't respond, they changed to a disappointed blue, "Oh. Ah got it wrong..."_

 _"Nae! Ye did fine!" Her outlandish was done well, if not perfect. How did she know outlandish?_

 _Her eyes blazed a hazel again, "Arrahi! Fa merae!"  
_

 _He grinned, wait, did she just call him her father? What?_

 _Another image, the two children from before sat beside a third child. The girl's hair was shorter than his, and her physique made her look more like a man than a woman. Flat, curvless, strong built. But something to her was inherently feminine. She was a beauty in her own right, still on the cusp of adulthood, but seemed like she knew what she was doing. The young boy from before was even stranger, looking tall and broad shouldered, a man now. He wore a look of satisfaction, he could see his eyes now, a resting teal state. He didn't think they would change. They sat beside a third, a young teenager still. His hair was the same as his, and when he turned around he saw Alice's eyes, and her nose... and even her smile._

 _"Look at it, fa!" The girl cried, only now did he notice she was wearing what appeared to be men's clothes._

 _"It's perfect!" The oldest said gleefully._

 _"Do you like it?" The youngest asked, hesitantly, holding out a beautifully made hat._

 _Before he could open his mouth to speak the scene changed._

 _There was the three, surrounding Alice. The young one crying gleefully, the oldest on the verge of tears, and the girl ginning broadly._

 _"Yes, yes, a fourth on the way!" Alice laughed._

 _"Please let it be a girl!" The youngest cried, "I want another sister! I'm counting on you, mum!"_

 _"Yeah, mum! Please! I need someone other than this brat," She messed up the hair of her younger brother, "To teach to use a sword! No talent, this one has!"_

 _"I do have talent!" The youngest protested._

 _"Ye dinnae have anythin' goin' fer yeh." She teased._

 _The eldest joined in, "Yeah, its true."_

 _"Dad! Make 'em stop!" The youngest cried._

 _And as he moved towards them, he woke with a start._

He shot upright, heaving in greedy breaths of air.

Alice stirred at his side, "What's wrong?"

Tarrant shook his head, "I don't know... I had the strangest dream."

"You want to tell me about it?" Alice probed.

"No, its not important." He mumbled. He noticed the sun was rising, "You go back to sleep, I have work to finish."

He marched his way to his workshop to finish making another dress for the queen, and some new under-shirts for some soldier by the name of 'Ellewood'. What was her first name again? Laura? Lily? No, Lacy? Oh! Leigh, or something like that. She seemed nice enough.

He still didn't like her too much though. She looked like Stayne, but unlike him, her eyes betrayed a softness, a passion for what she did.

Maybe she was related to the bastard though, the resemblance was uncanny.

* * *

Mirana sighed again for maybe the third time this conversation.

Her court advisers showed her the letters of many suitors, none of which were even remotely attractive.

Even the very pretty princess from the north wasn't exactly her type.

She wasn't into the whole, 'I like to be saved by other people' trope. It bothered her.

Leigh stood next to her, swords adorning her whole body. Was she wearing a new undershirt under that armor?

That looked like Tarrant's work, beautiful, careful, and wonderful. Leaves embroidered the collar, he figured she was from the woods. _Maybe I'll ask about that later.._

"What about him?" They held up a picture of a rather dashing boy, but she shook her head boredom.

"Not my type."

"Not. Your. _Type?!_ " The adviser barked, "I'm sorry Your Highness, but we've shown you _every damn prince_ within a five kingdom radius! This one does all the same things you do, he's fond of white as well, and he's got impeccable taste! And you want to tell us that hes _not your type?!"_

"Yes. He's rather boring." She yawned

The adviser growled out a, "We'll go back to looking, Your Highness."

As they slammed the door, Leigh looked towards her and tried to joke with the equally frustrated queen, "There's plenty of fish in the sea, and even more people on land, so you don't have to resort to fish yet!" She laughed awkwardly.

Mirana laughed too, "I suppose so, but at this rate, my advisers will start showing me fish. They're desperate."

"Well, have you tried telling them what you look for in someone?" Leigh asked, "You know, 'I like women' 'I like dark hair' 'I like blue eyes' maybe 'I like tall people' or something else I didn't name."

 _Is she hinting at something?_

Mirana summoned her muchness, "Okay, well I do like dark hair, and blue eyes, and tallness. Muchness is always good, and I _do_ fancy women... I also like blondes, short ones, at that... Hm... I do have some horribly conflicting opinions. What do you like?"

 _Now's my chance!_ Leigh screamed in her head.

"I like pale people, tall ones, at that. With dark eyes, and light hair. Dark lips is always a plus. And I very much like classy styles of dress. But... With its own cheekiness to it." She said smiling.

 _Please take the hint! Please take the hint please take the hint!_ Leigh mentally chanted

 _Please be talking about me! Please be talking about me! Please be talking about me!_ Mirana mentally screamed.

"Hm, thank you. Oh! I do believe it's time for lunch! Have you eaten yet?" The queen knew she hadn't, she had been with her all day.

"No, I haven't gotten the chance." Her stomach rumbled in agreement in the echo-y room.

"Well, I suppose you could eat with me, if you don't have plans."

She keeled and grinned up at the queen, "It would be my highest honor, Milady."

Mirana giggled in a very un-Mirana fashion, "Its settled then!"

* * *

Tarrant hadn't even seen Alice the whole day and it was driving him mad. He worked and worked and worked and wo-

He heard a knock at the door, interrupting his irritable thoughts about shears when the door opened to reaveal Alice.

"I was looking for you! You weren't at breakfast! I was wondering if you wanted to come with me for lunch." Alice said.

He bit out a little harsher than he intended to, "Nae, Ah've got work teh finish."

Alice bit the inside of her cheek, "Is there a problem, Tarrant?"

"Nae."

"Tarrant, tell me." She cooed, caressing his cheek.

"'Tis nothin'" He snapped.

"It's definitely something. Now, tell me." She sat in her lap, and wiggled her hips on accedent.

 _Oh bluddy 'ell._

"Alice," He growled, "Ye bes' me movin' or ye won' be 'appy with th' outcome."

She blushed at the implication, "I'm afraid I'll deal with the repercussions later, now, tell me what's wrong." She placed a light kiss on his nose, "Please?"

The tension in his body that he didn't know he had building melted, "Ah don' know. Yeh happy, lass? Ah had a strange dream, wee Hightopps, then not-so-wee Hightopps. They looked like us, Alice."

Alice smiled, then laughed, "Is that all? That's not so bad!"

"Ah know, but 'tis strange. I dinnae know what it means." He sighed, burying his nose in the crook of her neck.

She rested her head against the side of his. "Its fine, you don't need to know. Would you like to hear about my dream? It was even stranger."

"Aye. Dinnae think tha's possible, but lets see." He said against her neck.

"Well, I was running through the woods with the Vorpal Sword, and suddenly, my mother was standing there. She drew her own sword," Alice took in a shaky breath, "And she charged, and tried to kill me. I don't know why, but my sister Margret, and her good-for-nothing husband Lowell tried to help. Just before my mother..." She choked back a sob, "Tried to drive her blade through my heart, she asked why I left her. And then you woke me."

Tarrant pulled back to look at her, "Are ye thinkin' of leavin'?"

"No, I'm just hoping my mother is okay." She whispered, before beginning to cry uncontrollably into his chest.

She was holding this in for awhile, wasn't she?

* * *

She read the letter over and over and over again.

"Dearest Mother and Margret,

Though it pains me to say so, I must leave you. I couldn't bare to stay here any longer. I had found someone, during my travels. I am unsure of his feelings towards me, but I can assure you, even if he wishes not to marry me, I'd still be happy with him as my friend. He work's under the queen of his realms court. I will be happy there. I will have a spot on the queens court as well.

Margret- I must say, I'm rather disappointed in your blindness. Lowell was cheating on you for many years, and that was the reason you could never conceive. He was... Planting his seeds in other fields, so to speak. He has stopped, as far as I know, but I must warn you to keep an eye on him.

Mother- I know you only wanted me to be happy, but I honestly loathed Hamish. He's a bore, you know.

If I return, my visits will be short, and if possible, frequent.

If I do not, then do not fret. I am living a life of happiness here.

I love you two dearly, and I wish you the best.

Fairfarren,

-Alice"

Lord Ascott sent everyone but the Kingsleighs home. "I do believe I know where she's gotten off too. She'll be happy there, I know it." He said.

He thought sadly to the days where Alice's father would tell him about Underland. He too, thought he was mad, but when he pulled him through a looking glass, into a world of wonder, he was almost entirely sure he was mad too.

He had met the man Alice must have been talking about. Tarrant Hightopp, was his name. Smart fellow, that man was.

 _How is the rest of his family anyways?_

"Where is she?" Margret sobbed, "Where can I find her? We can bring her back right? Have her stay?"

The women clung to each other crying over Alice, "Why didn't she tell us where she went?" Her mother choked between sobs, "Why did I drive her away?"

Oh, the two women were distraught with the loss of Alice, but they couldn't do much about it.

"She's happy, don't worry. I know the man she's talking about. Tarrant Hightopp. Lovely man, he is. Part of a powerful family, close to the royals." He too, bit back tears. Alice was a sweet girl, maybe if he found that old looking glass her father showed her, he could join her.

He shook his head inwardly. _How slurvish of me._

The women cried for the next few hours, before they had decided to go home.

Margret didn't go back to Lowell, instead went straight to Alice's room, and slept in her bed, with her mother by her side, too distraught with pain to care that she was far too old to be clutching to her mother like that.

Helen whispered something before she went to sleep, "Alice Kingsleigh, you better come and visit me, or write me, or something of the sort, or I shall never forgive you."

* * *

 **I didn't want this to be a Halice centered chapter, cause there's gonna be a lot of that coming up soon. I, of course, ended up putting some in there as a transition, but I still feel like there's too much going on.**

 **Few Questions for you guys:**

 **-Do you want Alice to get to return to Above for some time?**

 **-Would you want Tarrant to come with her if she did?**

 **-I wanna go into Lord Ascott's deal with Underland as its own chapter. Would you be fine with that chapter not even containing any Halice?**

 **-Do you like the *giggles* 'Wee Hightopps'?**

 **-Finally, do you want this to be an action-y romance, or a hurt/comfort romance? I can do both, as I've done them both before.**

 **Okay! Hope to hear from you!**

 **-Phantom**


	8. Festering Plans and Misunderstood Intent

**Hannah- I'm glad!**

 **JB- Wee Hightopps for the win! Yeah, I was hoping you'd like having Ascott go to Underland. I might make it a small spin off series, cause I only intend on writing one chapter for that. Now, about Charles. You'll have to read and find out, right? Anywhosies, fluffies and references to random TV shows I like! P.S. Call me Phantom (if you like), if I'm gonna call you JB.**

* * *

Hurt them, she said. Take over for me, she said. It would be _easy,_ she said.

Maybe he was a fool for trusting her, or maybe he was insane for killing her. The Knave of Hearts did not care.

The Knave of Hearts did not seem to do much of anything, as of late.

Oh, there was a way out of the Outlands, he knew, to the East, and if you could survive the extreme temperatures, and the fiercely militaristic locals, you _deserved_ the crown.

Plotting to get to the East was all Stayne ever did.

There was multiple ways one could go, none easy. First, bare the thick and haunted woods bordering the outside of the East province of Thrammier, and you could take one of four ways from there. Bare the heat of the Jelsing desert, or swim for at least three years through the River Of Destiny, maybe cross the ever stormy plains of the Alia Plateau, and if Stayne was truly, honestly stupid, he may consider trying the Alexandria Mountains.

Nobody was dumb enough to try the Alexandria mountains.

The locals were insane, the weather was constantly fluctuating at the base, and as you rose up the mountain slope, the cold winds would chill your soul from the inside and out.

Very very few could pass through the peak of the mountains.

He spat at the thought, _Only the warmest of souls will ever pass through the Alexandria mountains..._

He knew very well that he did not fall under the category of 'warm' in any respect.

He sat in meditative thought, covered in the blood of the red queen.

Maybe he _could_ swim across...

* * *

Tarrant was summoned to the Queen's room, without hesitation, he went. Alice was off doing something about settling an argument between a cherry blossom tree and an old willow.

"You called, Milady?"

She nodded solemnly. "Absolem has alerted me of something terrible to come. The Knave, he's returning, and there will be multiple people with him. A small army. He'll be arriving from the East."

Tarrant's eyes widened, "What are we to do?"

She smiled, "I have an expert on the East, right here, actually."

On cue, a woman, that Ellewood girl, actually, stepped out of the shadows and bowed, "I do believe we spoke briefly, Mr. Hightopp, and I must say, the undershirts you have made are lovely!"

She held out her hand for him to shake, and he did. Her grip was strong, and confident. He saw the passion burning in her eyes.

"Captain Ellewood, right?" Tarrant said.

Before Leigh could speak Mirana interrupted, "General Ellewood, now." The light behind Leigh's eyes dampened then died out of modesty.

"Please, please, call me Leigh." She laughed and scratched the back of her head awkwardly, still holding on to Tarrant's hand, "I've never been a fan of fancy titles..."

"Well, if we're going to be like that, call me Tarrant." They released each others hands.

"Tarrant..." She smiled, "Reioa nefera arcae Oorahai?"

His eyes widened in shock, "You speak Outlandish?"

She nodded, "I _am_ from the East, after all."

Mirana interjected, "What does that mean?"

"'Do you understand Outlandish?'" The pair replied in unison.

That was the first time in years he had heard someone speak Outlandish that wasn't his own sneering voices. He almost remembered images of the fire, but one think took him aback.

Her hair.

Nobody in all of the Outlands ever had black hair. He thought on it harder, not one person. She wasn't a part of the fire, she would never understand.

But he wasn't shoved head first into madness, screaming and destroying everything in his path to quiet the voices, and soothe the images. It was just a familiar tongue, it made him like this girl more. Maybe they could talk later.

Mirana spoke after a long gap of silence, "Do you care to show him your protective tactic? It's really quite genius."

She blushed, as she took the three into the strategy room, the board was an imprinted map of the kingdom, and some of the Outlands.

She moved the pieces about the board, explaining her near foolproof tactics, and the fire that extinguished behind her eyes out of modesty burned again.

She loved what she did.

She loved the country she did it for.

She loved the people of the country.

And she was certain she was in love with the Queen of her country.

* * *

Alice was walking back from settling the argument. It was an easy one to settle, and it turns out the culprit of the thrown things was a cheeky young pine tree. Silly thing, it was, getting a good scolding from the two old friends.

She wandered the gardens but heard something that was unmistakably Tarrant's voice.

He wasn't speaking in English though, and there was someone else beside him.

"Reaie leieraen diefrie maileurosuro panemf me Fa!" She laughed, "I'm really not kidding!"

"Ah belive yeh, lass!" He laughed brightly along with her.

Alice stood at the clearing, and her eyes burned with jealousy.

Mirana sat at another entrance to the clearing, eyes burning with hatred.

 _Must this hatter steal everyone from me?_

The two continued to talk to each other, "Ah girah!" She said reverently, in response to Tarrant's long complaint.

Tarrant noticed Alice out of the corner of his eye, and Leigh noticed Mirana.

"Alice!"

"Mirana!" The pair shouted their respective lovers names.

"Alice, have you met Leigh? The wonder speaks Outlandish!"

"Mirana! You never told me Tarrant was so interesting!"

Alice's eyes glistened with un-shed tears, and Tarrant was immediately confused.

She spun around wordlessly, leaving hurriedly. Tarrant chased after her.

Mirana was left glaring at Leigh, she cocked her head to the side, her shoulder-length hair spilling in that direction, "Is something wrong, Mirana?"

"Is something wrong?" She said, laughing insanely, " _Is something wrong?!_ Of course something's wrong!"

She was shouting at this point, in a total state of mental breakdown.

"Mirana?" She walked towards the shorter woman.

"You're in love with the Hatter, aren't you?" She whispered.

"What? Where would you get that idea?"

* * *

Alice was excellent at hiding. Very very good at it.

Tarrant, was even better at finding hiding Alice's. Much to said Alice's displeasure.

She ran quite fast away, but Tarrant was tall with lanky legs, and caught up to her quickly.

Only, she was headed straight for the woods, a wild-child's favorite hiding spot.

She came across the old willow and cherry blossom she had just helped, and leaned against the willow crying.

"Why are you crying dear?" The cherry blossom asked.

"I- I need a place to hide..."

The willow smiled warmly, and opened up an old knot to fit Alice. She'd be able to close it back up until Alice could leave, "Here."

Alice climbed in, and curled up.

"Sleep," She heard the cherry blossom command, "I think we know who your hiding from."

* * *

Tarrant was mad, absolutely insane as he frantically ran through the forest, looking everywhere.

He ran towards the cherry blossom Alice had just helped, "Have you seen Alice anywhere?" He shouted.

The tree pointed a branch in the opposite direction of the willow, "That way, actually."

He thanked her and ran, madness clawing at his brain. He ran for what felt like hours. Time concurred too. The sun was beginning to die in an orange glory for the night to be born.

 _She's gone._

 _She's left us._

 _You looked at another._

 _Wanted another._

 _Spoke with another._

 _And you've got what you deserved._

 _Back to Above, that's where she's gone._

 _And you've got what you deserve._

Voices chanted in chorus about his Alice leaving him.

 _"Oh well it only makes sense!"_

"Mis'ry!" He barked, "Ge' away!"

 _"Oh, but its only true, you've chased her away! She must've loved you, but now she doesn't! Why? There you were, with another girl, smiling and laughing, more so than that, speaking in your mother tongue as well!" She sneered, "If I was her I would've run too! Oh! Oh! Maybe she's stumbled into some handsome young soldier, one who might treat her right!"_

Misery's laughter sounded like bells in his ears.

Bells tolling disaster.

He had to find her.

He _had_ to.

He stopped, and walked back to the castle, "If she did find some young lad teh be with, Ah wouldnae stop'er."

He heard it, as he was passing the willow. He heard sobs.

He heard Alice sobs.

 _"Oh, she's crying because of you! Only brutes make their loves cry!"_

* * *

The willow allowed her to sleep for a moment, but she awoke with a start.

"How are you feeling, dearest?" She asked lovingly.

"I'm fine, Willow, really." She said between choked sobs.

"I don't think that's the case, dear." The Cherry Blossom replied.

"Really, Cherry, don't worry about me."

The knot opened slowly to reveal Cherry, "Willow and I can't help that. We're always worried, might as well be about our Champion."

"Yes," Concurred Willow, "Tell us what happened, love."

And she began the story with tears.

* * *

Mirana sat silently next to Leigh on the very same bench that she was on with hatter what felt like moments before.

Time didn't agree with that notion, slowly murdering the sun behind the horizon in bloody reds and fiery oranges blending with the blue and purple of the soon-to-come night.

"I am certainly not in love with that hatter, for starters." Leigh sighed.

"But you were enjoying his company. You two were so, happy." The queen whispered.

Leigh laughed, "By that logic, I would be in love with all the men in my brigade, all four of my brothers, a dog, a dormouse, and an out-of-his-mind rabbit. As well as at least twenty of the maids here."

Mirana looked at her, puzzled, "But he speaks Outlandish."

"What does that have to do with anything? It was clear he didn't like me before, and a mutual language is good enough grounds to start a friendship." She said, "He's good at making nice clothes, I want to go back to him for his wonderful service, but he needs to not hate me." She laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"You have a habit." Mirana pointed out, "You're afraid you said something silly, so you scratch the back of your head and laugh."

She put her hand down into her lap, and curled her fingers into fists, "Yeah, I guess. It's stupid. I should stop."

"Not saying that, just pointing it out." She sighed, putting her hand on top of Leigh's.

Leigh turned bright red, becoming more and more flustered by the second.

"Leigh? Are you feverish?" Mirana asked worriedly.

"No! It's just that... Um..." Her voice cracked, "IthinkImaybeinlovewithyou!" She blurted out.

"Excuse me, what?" Mirana asked.

"I think I may be in love with you." She said again more clearly, "Or, maybe I'm just stupid or something."

* * *

He spun around sharply, and before Willow could close the knot with Alice safe inside, he picked her up bridal style.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he carried her back to the castle.

"You like her, don't you..."

"Leigh?" Tarrant laughed, "She just speaks the same language as me."

"What were you two talking about..." She mumbled.

"Well, her father had made her survive alone in the Alexandria mountains for three months. She was talking about how she had to fight a bear at thirteen years old with nothing but a twig and a coat."

"A twig?" She asked.

"A twig. She had to make her own weapons." Tarrant explained.

"Do you love her, though?"

"Nae." He said wholeheartedly.

She wanted to call him a liar. She wanted to feel angry. But his eyes spoke volumes that his mouth could not. His eyes didn't allow him to hide his emotions. His eyes were all the reassurance she needed.

"I believe you." She whispered.

He carried her silently back to the castle.

* * *

"So you're in love with me?" Mirana asked, clarifying to make sure she wasn't insane.

"I don't know, possibly." She responded shyly.

"Well, lets find out, shall we?" Mirana asked.

"What do you- Mrrph!" She was cut off with a short kiss. Mirana was still pale as ever, but Leigh was bright red.

"I- Um- I should go..." The soldier muttered.

"As your queen, I order you to stay right here and talk to me." Mirana said playfully.

* * *

Tarrant had brought up dinner for her, and watched as she slowly consumed everything, enjoying every bite of Thackery's cooking.

She yawned, donned a nightdress, and went promptly to bed. Small complication, she was sleeping in Tarrant's bed.

Not that he minded, but the maids would come ungodly early in the morning and see this. He'd never hear the end of it.

Oh well, not like he had much of a choice, now did he?

He slipped in next to her, and she snuggled next to him, "Goodnight, Tarrant."

"Goodnight, Ali- Wait! Weren't you just sleeping?"

She looked up at him and grinned cheekily, "No."

"Naughty."

The pair got comfortable and slept.

* * *

He would walk for miles in the frigid night. He would trudge through everything and a half in order to exact revenge.

And he didn't care.

Maybe, he was madder than the hatter, or maybe he was dumber then the Tweedles,or lost in his own world like the hare, but he couldn't care less.

He was out for blood, and that is all.

* * *

 **Longer chapter, cause I spent a few days on it. I can write lots in three days.**


	9. Truth Or Dare and Locking In Rooms

**You all will like this chapter, and in response to JB- Shhhhhhh. Don't guess what'll happen.**

* * *

The past few month in the castle was wonderful, filled with fun, and a new job too! She was now officially the manager of foreign interaction for the white queen!

But today she sat in what seemed to be the biggest plush chair in the world, being shut out from the rest of the castle, being confined to her room, and another that was connected by a door in the closet.

Why would anyone ever have to deal with sitting in a chair for this long? She was bored to tears.

She heard a light knock on the door, and was tempted to tell whoever was there to leave, "Alice? Dear? May I come in?"

"Sure!" Hatter was never boring, and that was fact.

He walked in, shutting the door softly behind him, "I haven't seen you in _ages_ " Alice whined.

"Sorry, Mirana wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the ball." He said, smiling.

"Ball? What ball?"

"The ball that you're not supposed to know about until ten minutes from now." He grinned cheekily, "And the ball I'd like to escort you to."

"It will also be the ball I'll be attending," She grinned, "But I do believe I can't go with you. I've promised someone else."

He almost visibly deflated and flared with jealousy, not seeing past the fact that she had only now heard of this ball, "Who is it?"

"Well," She loved teasing him, "He's a hatter, and a very mad one. He's got beautiful hands, and he's got red hair, and these lovely eyes."

He lit up again, "Well, I do believe I know this man, and he loves you very much."

She liked it when he played along, "I love him too."

She closed the space between them, kissing him gently, and pulling away just as fast as she descended on him. It felt like the kiss of a bread and butter fly.

Tarrant beamed in the after-glow of the kiss, making Alice giggle.

"Will you be entertaining me in this horribly boring room whilst we wait for the party?" She asked.

"Yes, I shall be! What game would you like to play? Truth or dare? Twenty questions? Hide and seek?"

She stroked her chin in mock thought, "You pick."

"Truth or dare it is!"

* * *

Mirana was horribly stressed, and rubbed her temples in what she thought was in private.

She felt two strong hands rub her shoulders firmly, and she moaned a little, "You carry a lot of tension in your shoulders, did you know that?"

She let the soldier she was now engaged to in secret rub away at her shoulders and back. She moaned a little again, "You keep doing that, and I'll take you against the table." Leigh warned playfully.

"I wouldn't mind if you did, but this room is horribly echo-y." Mirana responded.

Leigh laughed gently, kissing the nape of her neck, "You work yourself too hard. You'll worry yourself to death."

Pulling away with a new found feeling of energy and calm she nodded, "I won't if you give me more back rubs like that."

"Anything for my queen."

* * *

Tarrant grinned, he had just licked the bathtub, Alice had shouted as loud as she could that she had become a jar of squimberry jam, and now it was his turn to ask once more, "Truth or dare, Alice?"

"Dare."

He went up to the closed bottle that had seemed decorative to Alice, and opened it, "I dare you to have some squimberry wine. Not a lot, just a sip."

He opened it with ease, and handed it to Alice, who took a swig, and seemed to gag, before forcing it down, "T-That was disgusting!"

"You'll eventually get used to it." He sighed, "I prefer harder liquor, really." He took a swig of wine as well, before making the same face as Alice.

"See?" She explained.

He choked on it a bit, coughing, "That has definitely gone bad!"

He marched into the bathroom and poured the spoiled wine down the drain. Alice's windows were kept closed with the shudders, and there weren't any balconies in this part of the castle, so Tarrant hadn't even realized what time it was. Absentmindedly checking his watch, he saw that he needed to get Alice ready, _now._

He scrambled to get Alice, dragging her to his workshop with his hands over her eyes, and shoving her into the room. "Let's get you changed!"

He pulled the sheet that covered her gown back with a flourish, allowing her to see the masterpiece beneath, complete with a hat!

She stared in awe at it. The dress was her typical 'Alice Blue' but faded down to a paler cloudy-blue towards the bottom. Upon further inspection, it wasn't even a single piece of fabric, being a long series of translucent material, and a white silky base. On the sleeveless was a light lavender belt right where her waist would lie, and because Tarrant knew her that well, there was no corset or stockings!

Though the dress was perfect, the hat was better. It was small Alice blue hat with a little lavender feather tucked in a band of almost-white blue.

Tarrant puffed with pride, he had made a dress good enough for Alice.

 _Well, nothing will ever be! She needs perfection that nobody can give!_

Tarrant was, as hard as it was to admit, slavishly devoted to her. Her every whim would be answered without question or hesitation, just to keep her here.

"You must get changed right now, cricket! I won't get a chance to do any last-second fitting if you don't!" Tarrant beamed.

Tarrant grabbed the dress off of where it lay on his table, and pushed her into the changing room, closing the curtain without a second thought.

"Call me if you need any help."

Alice slid on the dress, happily smiling as it felt like it was made of air, finding no buttons on the back, simply a zipper, "Would you help, Tarrant?"

He stepped in, zipped the back of her dress, and pulled her out into the light. It was almost sunset, and that meant the party would be starting soon.

He grinned, grabbing the clothes he was to wear, and getting in the changing room. The hatter was out in mere seconds, dressed in the colors of the sunset.

The shirt was a dark-purple, and his waistcoat was dark blue. The final coat was another matching shade, along with his pants, his one Tarrant-y splash of color was his bow tie, which was the brilliant orange. His top hat was the same as usual. Alice giggled, "You look wonderful."

"Nothing compared to you."

She blushed prettily, and he flashed a toothy grin.

He offered his arm, and began to walk out with Alice.

* * *

Leigh had smoothed over her coat thirteen times, now. Every detail of her knight's armor must be perfect, right down to her coattails.

She smoothed over her coat once more, the white fabric feeling nice under her hands, _Damn, Tarrant outdid himself..._

Her black button up was an interesting choice, but looked wonderful nonetheless. The weight of her badges on her chest felt strange, now that she bore the heavy medallion of the East General.

She swallowed, glancing down at the betrothal ring on her left hand.

 _Please, Tarrant. Don't fuck this up..._

* * *

Mirana was finally dressed, her usual all white was beautiful, but Tarrant went for an almost cream-colored dress. She liked the poofy lace, and the large gown, and she especially liked not having to wear a corset. Her hands were covered in thin lace gloves, with her betrothal ring on top.

 _Best of luck, Tarrant._

She sighed, slipping on her crown, and getting ready to make her entrance.

* * *

The walk down was nerve wracking for Tarrant. Alice knew nothing of his plan, and worse so, what if she said _no?_

He tried not to think about it, panicking as they reached the bottom of the stairs for the ball.

 _By all that is under Underland's watchful eye, please let Alice say yes._

Underland was smiling upon the sad Hightopp today, and quickly made everything to his favor, storms cleared, the moon was at exactly half, as to not be too bright, the stars shone extra-brightly and moved in the most interesting and exciting tales they all knew of. She even enacted the slaying of the Jabberwocky.

They heard their arrival being announced, but moved quickly as to not draw attention to themselves.

The sun was just behind the horizon when they got out, arm in arm, and she smiled, and as soon as it was dark, fireflies, lightning and fairly lights lit up the whole grounds. Not too much, but enough so that everything was bathed in softer shades of their original color.

And that's when she saw them, McTwisp announced the Queen's entry with her escort, "And now, the White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal and her escort, the General of The East, Lady Ellewood!" The pair walked out, looking absolutely stunning. Leigh tried to act as regal as possible, Mirana tried not to laugh at Leigh's failed attempt.

None of that was obvious except for Mally, Thackery, Chess, Alice, and Tarrant, who all tried to stifle their giggles.

The dinner was outside, and the entertainment was the sky itself. Everyone sat and ate, as someone told the stories the sky was telling as it moved.

Suddenly, it was telling the story of the champion of Underland.

Alice blushed as it displayed Tarrant wielding his claymore to save her life. Tarrant was just happy Underland had listened.

When the stars settled in their usual constellations, and the time for stories was done for the night, Mirana stood up and tapped a fork to the glass to stop the talking.

"Hello! I hope you all have enjoyed the ball in honor of our Champions settling in Underland!" She beamed, and the crowd clapped, she raised a hand to quiet them, "Now, this is more than just the celebration of her return, but two more as well! Today, I'd like to announce my betrothal."

One of the advisers stood up and hollered in joy, "You finally chose someone! Someone was finally your type! Praise Underland! Praise Underland!"

The stares quickly silenced him, as he sat back down awkwardly, all eyes turning to her again, "Well, I do believe you'll all be happy to hear that I am engaged to..." Leigh stood up proudly, shocking a gasp out of the crowd, "General Leigh Ellewood."

The silence lasted a painfully long second, and someone started to clap. Then another, and another, and another, until the whole crowd was hollering in the same joy as the adviser had before.

Another hand came up to silence them, and the crowd quickly settled down.

Tarrant took in as much air as he could, but found that he couldn't actually bring any in.

 _Please._ He though.

 _Don't fuck this up!_ Leigh mentally screamed.

 _You'll be fine._ Mirana tried to telepathically soothe, but she sadly realized that she lacked telepathic abilities.

He stood Alice up, who looked at him confusedly, before his hand went to his pocket, easily finding the small velvet box, and he got down on one knee.

He pulled it out and opened it nervously, "Alice Kingsleigh, would you marry me, and make me the happiest hatter in all of two worlds?"

A hush went over everyone, and Underland herself could- or couldn't, more like- be seen leaning closer to see for herself how this would play out.

Alice stuttered for a minute, trying to find the right words, before she squeaked out the most nervous three words in her entire life, "Yes, I will."

Before Tarrant re grounded her by picking her up by the waist, she was caught in a blur of merry laughter, and joyous cries, and Chess saying something along the lines of, "It took you long enough."

But Tarrant picked her up, swinging her around, laughing brightly, before pulling her down for a kiss.

"Let the festivities begin!" Mirana cried gleefully.

And everyone danced and danced and danced. The orchestra played bright and happy music, and Underland cried with joy, causing it to rain.

Nobody cared, continuing to dance until they were all soaked to the corset and too cold to continue, to which they all (very carefully, as wet marble is quite slippery) retired to their chaimbers.

Alice retired to Tarrant's after a long toweling down, and her hair was still damp, much to her chagrin.

She curled up next to him, being warmed by him more than anything else, "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered in reply.

And the pair fell into a deep and happy sleep.

* * *

For the first time, Leigh could come to Mirana's chambers and not worry about if others would gossip.

The pair undressed each other, and bathed, and changed together.

Mirana snuggled into the taller woman, "I love you very much, my soldier."

"I love you very much, my queen."

And the pair fell into comfortable sleep.

* * *

 **WOOOOOO! Tarrant grew a pair! I'm working on that 'Charles in Wonderland' chapter.**

 **Now, any suggestion's for what to happen next? I'm open!**

 **R &R!**


	10. A Snippet from Stayne and Wedding Stress

**Please don't be angry with me... I'm doing school.**

 **Soooooo! Let us begin the age old process of responding,**

 **Kim- Yay! I'm glad you like the story, and thank you for following it! I read over your story, and a few plot points may be massaged into this. Thank you, my inspiration!**

 **JB- My man! The Charles in Wonderland chapter is well underway! I'm going to make it a rather long chapter, and if it's enjoyable, I'll make it its own series. Guess what we get to see? AWKWARD TEENAGE TARRANT. Yes, it's as good as it sounds. Puberty Tarrant is best Tarrant. Now, as for Margret and Helen coming to Underland. Soon, my dearest, soon. Another thing, the wedding will be... enjoyable, hopefully. It's hard to write a not cheesy wedding.**

 **Guest- Welcome! Sit back and enjoy the ride! As for Alice and Tarrant returning Above, your wish is my command, dearest!**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

He hiked up the side of the mountains, shivering thickly as the chilling winds whipped around him.

It was going to be a long walk up. He tried to rub his frozen hands against him for warmth but found himself getting only colder.

He half thought that he may die here. That's when the Knave saw it. A warm glow in the cold night, he was here!

He ran full speed towards his... friend's home, ready to greet them, and prepare.

He practically broke down the door with his knocking, "Who is it?!" An angry feminine voice shouted from the inside.

"Stayne, my love." He cried back, cold and missing her presence.

The door was thrown open in a second, with Styane getting pulled in, and covered in kisses.

He pulled back, lips blue, and teeth still chattering, "God! Stayne love! You said you'd visit more often!" She cried, placing a kiss on his cold lips, warming him.

"I was going to, but their were setbacks. Iracebeth." He mumbled between kisses.

"Is that bitch dead?" She growled, pulling away from him.

"Yes, and now I'm here for you, my love."

"Good," She whispered, "Shall we talk strategy now, or after bed?"

"During?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I like how you think, Ilosovic."

* * *

A soft knocking at the door called Tarrant's attention away from Mirana's wedding dress and Leigh's suit.

"May I come in?" Alice's voice was tentative, and hushed. Tarrant had looked outside, he'd been working for hours straight, hopped up on tea. The evidence was in the darkened circles around his eyes and the pale moon now hanging in the sky.

"Yes, please do."

She stepped in, wrapped up in her blanket, covered in her nightgown.

"I'm cold, and was wondering where you were. One of the butlers who was up said you were here."

He 'hmmed' and continued to work, letting Alice sit and be sleepily mesmerized by his hands working deftly at the dress. She dozed off a few times, but found herself awake again, watching Tarrant's hands. A few times, she had found herself conscious of what was going on around her, but never really awake.

"Maybe you should go back to your room," Tarrant said absentmindedly, "Not like I don't want you here, but that chair isn't very comfortable."

She was asleep again, and he decided he would turn in himself, the wedding was a little over three weeks away, and he could afford to stop working for at least a couple of hours to get some sleep.

He picked up Alice, finding she, even in sleep, snuggled into his chest and mumbled his name.

How could he have ignored seeing her all day? Surely it was impossible!

He found himself yawning thickly, and he felt his eyelids become heavy as he kicked his room door open, and shut it with the same kicking motion, placing Alice in bed with her extra blanket, and just barely was able to strip off his shoes on the plush carpet before collapsing next to her.

 _Too... Much... Work..._

That was the end of him, he had fallen asleep, and couldn't think about work as he wandered the vast and nightmare tortured expanse of his dreamscape.

Although, tonight's was... pleasant.

 _Hand and hand he walked with Alice, towards the property of the Hightopp clan. He saw them all, pointing out all of them to everyone._

 _She had pointed to a pair of completely different, yet strikingly similar girls. One was curvaceous, womanly, and short in a pretty dress, and the other was boyish, strong looking, and tall wearing what seemed to be knights armor, both with the same face, and smile. They looked a few years older than Tarrant._

 _"Those are the twins, Luna and Solaris. They'll worry about me once we leave, but you'll like them." He explained, "That," He said, pointing at the shorter of the two, "Is Solaris. And that," He pointed at the taller one, "Is Luna."_

 _Alice grinned, and pointed to another, "Who's that?"_

 _She had pointed to a tall muscular man who seemed benign and loving. He towered above everyone, seemingly watching silently, but he laughed. It was deep and jolly and full of life._

 _"That's Reed. He's my eldest cousin. He thinks everyone'll get hurt. He'll like you, probably spoil you with gifts!" Tarrant laughed, remembering the girl that Finn brought home._

 _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Alice pointed out Finn! "And him?" She had pointed to a lanky slim boy who was chasing around a younger girl. He looked a bit younger than Tarrant, maybe in his late teens._

 _"That's Finn, actually! He's a little rascal! Constantly scaring everyone for fun!"_

 _And there they were, as they walked up, the twins ran towards Tarrant at top speed, tackling him in a hug, planting kisses all over his face._

 _"We missed you!" Cried Solaris._

 _"You never write us!" Luna scolded playfully._

 _They pulled him up, "Reed! Finn! Auntie Mira! Uncle Edward! Tarrant's home!"_

 _Suddenly, swarms of people flooded from every exit they could fit out of, doors, windows, jumping out of trees, running to see Tarrant._

 _"He's grown!" One shouted._

 _"He's got a girl!" Another cried._

 _"Not just any girl! I do believe that's the champion of Underland!"  
_

 _His mother and father walked forward, smiling brightly, and as Tarrant reached out to kiss his mother he heard, "I'm proud of you."_

He awoke gently from his lazy slumber, and noticed the sun was high in the sky, groaning, he sat up, and looked about, Alice had already left with a note on the table.

He read it aloud to himself, "I'm headed out to find my bandersnatch. I'll be back by lunch. ~Alice."

He chuckled, looking down at his disheveled state of dress, and sighing as he realized he couldn't be bothered to change. He had work to get done!

He groaned, and walked lazily to look somewhat presentable, and then immediately dragged himself to his workshop to begin his work for the day.

* * *

"Bandersnatch? Oh! That old beast is in the stables! It's close to death, I do believe!" The maid scoffed, "It won't eat anything."

Alice ran full speed in the direction of the stables, dashing in to see her beloved pet.

As soon as she walked in the door, she heard its roar, "Hello to you too!"

She walked silently towards the creature, now thin and sickly looking, "You haven't been eating, have you?"

* * *

The bandersnatch was miserable.

Where had her mistress gone?

Why had she left her?

Did she not want to run around in the fields atop her?

She could not do anything unless her mistress wanted it so, these people trying to feed her weren't her mistress, and so she wouldn't eat. The people that tried

The beast had smelled a familiar scent, a scent that reminded her of wintertime and warm cuddles.

She roared in joy, her mistress had returned! She was never going to leave!

She heard her mistress speak back, and watched as she approached her.

The bandersnatch heard something else come from her mistress, and struggled helplessly to get up.

They should go for a ride together at top speed!

* * *

She watched as the creature helplessly struggled to get up, she put a hand gently to its side, "No, not now. We need to get you healthy again."

The beast seemed to understand, as it stopped its struggling.

It sighed, and Alice pet it, "Have I given you a name?" She mused aloud, "No, I do believe I haven't. How about..."

She ran over many names in her mind, giggling when she had reached Margret, but chose not to name the beast that. Not because Margret would be offended, it just didn't look like a Margret!

Another run through of all the names she could think of, and she settled on it.

"Winter." She had said triumphantly, "Do you like that name, Winter?"

 _Winter's_ head perked up at the sound of her new given name.

She seemed to like it, "Winter it is then!"

She hugged it, cringing slightly when she felt its bones, but quickly went to ask for it to be fed.

Alice spent the better part of her morning hand feeding a beast many times her size, and enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

Tarrant groaned, _At this rate, I'll never finish the suit in time!_

He was the most panicked hatter in all of Underland, and there were a lot of hatters, most very panicked, he knew.

He took of his hat, and grabbed an angry handful of hair. _Why did this damn suit have to be so hard to make!_

He could make men's clothes, yes. He could make women's clothes, yes. But then why couldn't he make men's clothes for a woman?

He glared at the black shirt, willing it to stitch itself together, and that's when he suddenly understood.

He was doing this completely wrong.

"Yes!" He shouted, "That's it! I need a feminine form for Leigh, but with masculine clothing! Simple!" He began pinning away at the new bolt of fabric, and when he finally got the shape he wanted began to snip and snip and snip and sn-

"Tarrant?" Alice had walked through to see him aggressively snipping away. He didn't notice her.

He suddenly cut his finger, swearing violently in Outlandish, before suddenly feeling two soft sweet hands come to look at his sliced finger.

She had figured out her way around the castle at this point, and had dragged him into the nearest room with a basin and medicine cabinet.

She looked at the blue liquid running from his hands, and began to gently was out the cuts, ruining her dress in the process.

Tarrant, was very used to the sting of soap in a cut, but he found that as Alice rubbed her special magic Alice hands on him, there was no pain.

He sighed a little, letting her work her magic, and watching as she hunted for a bandage and a salve.

She quickly glanced at the label, before unscrewing the lid, and smearing it all over the cut.

He sighed again, it felt like Underland herself was kissing away the pain- no, this was probably better.

Alice was finally finished, with her hands covered in his blood.

"Alice- I... Thank you." He decided on.

"You're very welcome." She smiled, "Do be careful, Tarrant."

Alice was feeling bold, and had gently pressed her lips to his, a chaste amount of pressure to remind him of her affection.

She pulled back, and the pair began their way to the workshop again.

"Shall we get lunch?" She asked, walking arm in arm with him down the hallway.

"Yes, I do think we-"

"Alice! Alice!" Leigh's bright voice chimed from ahead, "Mirana wanted to see you! Tarrant, you can come to!"

The pair was dragged to a personal room of Mirana's, with lunch already neatly laid out.

"Ah," Mirana smiled, "Come sit! We have a favor we must ask of you."

Alice tentatively sat down across from the happy couple, "What is it, Your-"

"Mirana." The pair corrected in eerie unison.

"Yes, sorry, Mirana, what did you need?"

Leigh had fallen back into her habit of scratching the back of her neck and laughing awkwardly, "We were wondering if..."

Mirana had also picked up some uncertainty, "If you could..."

"Wewerewonderingifyoucouldmarryus!" Leigh said, all to fast to understand.

"What?" Tarrant questioned, "I lived with Thackery, and I couldn't understand that..."

"She meant," Mirana began to correct, "Alice would be so kind as to marry us under Underland."

Alice stared blankly at the pair, before stuttering out a, "Wh-What!? I don't know how to do that!"

Everyone began to laugh, save for Alice, "How do you _not?_ " Mirana managed to squeak out between fits of un-Mirana giggles.

Alice grew agitated, "Because I'm not a priest!"

The laughter died, and everyone looked at each other, "What's a priest?"

Alice raised an eyebrow, and shook her head, "Never mind, its too complicated. How would I _marry_ you two though?"

Tarrant grinned, he was all to excited to explain to his wonderful Alice how marriage worked in Underland.

* * *

 **You likey? I'm hopeful you do.**

 **Now, as for the questions-**

 **As for the Snippet From Stayne, do you like his dirty gal-pal?**


	11. Heavy Regrets and Sad News

As you stare at your screen, well prepared to be sucked into the familiar world dear Phantom has made for you, you feel the familiar tug of calling.

You close your eyes, and get sucked in, and you look around.

Much to your surprise everything is white! For miles and miles, there is nothing!

Slowly, you're faded into the castle Marmoreal, and as you look about you see all the friends that you were ready and oh-so prepared to meet.

Small issue, every one of them, save for Chess looks a little dampened.

Tarrant steps towards you, head hanging, and taking of his hat, looked up at you. A sad smile crossed his features, "Hello, it appears you've come at a bad time." He admitted sheepishly.

"Indeed! He's very right!" Cried Tweedledum.

"Contrariwise, what has happened is very wrong!" The Dee corrected.

"I was only saying..."

"Contrariwise, you shouldn't be."

A forced cough from Queen Marina gathered everyone's attention, as they looked to her.

She floated towards you, caressing your cheek, "It appears the one who writes this story can't be reached at the moment. A small problem has occured."

Chess wrapped himself lazily along your shoulder, "Yes, it does appear that the creator has had a death in their family. Terribly sorry."

"Yes, it appears to be someone very close to them. They're not doing too well..." Alice said.

Tarrant's eyes blazed red, "Aye, Ah understand th' pain."

You nod slowly, "Do you know when they'll be back?"

"Soon, hopefully," Alice said with a sad smile, "You know how the creator works, yes?"

You shake your head, "I don't believe I do."

"Simple!" Said Leigh, stepping brightly towards you, attempting to fake glee, "The creator simply documents what has happened within their own personal Underland! We're very much real, and this is the fist time we've ever even _heard_ of this creator thing."

"Yes," Chess agreed, "It seems if the creator doesn't think about us enough, we being to know they're there."

"Is that so?" You ask, with a bit of skepticism in your voice.

"Yes, my dear." The cat purred, "You see, even I didn't know that someone was documenting us."

And then, a collective sigh was heard from the group, "And as soon as the creator begins to think of us again, we'll forget about it..." Said a now calmer Tarrant.

The sad realization hit you, "Is Phantom okay?"

Tarrant looked at you, "Who's- Oh, I'm sure they are."

"The creator's a tough one, a very tough one indeed." Mirana said.

The world begins to fade towards the end of the page, "Oh, I do believe our time is up!" Chess said, as the scene of castle Marmoreal begins to evaporate.

Just as everything was almost gone, you see Chess' smile and eyes, "Till next time, reader."

And you're back in the real world.

* * *

 **Sorry there was no new chapter.**

 **This story was originally beta'd by my granddad who just died.**

 **By the time you're reading this, I'm likely on a flight to India from Seoul.**

 **Here's a mini story:**

 **My granddad helped me clean up the plot bunnies, and make everything as smooth and interesting as possible, but last night he died suddenly of a heart-attack.**

 **I guess everyone has to go, right?**

 **I may post on other story's for distraction, but I think I need some time away from this one.**

 **Believe me, I will come back to this, but I'll need some time.**

 **Thank you so much for being patient.**

 **-Phantom**


	12. Charles Through The Looking Glass

**Time for a blast from the past!**

* * *

"What in God's name are you talking about, Charles!" Lord Ascott cried.

"You've got to listen to me, Johnathan! You _have_ to believe me! Just follow me, please!"

He pulled the young lord across the house into his room, where the full length mirror stood, "Watch." He said sternly.

He poked the mirror's surface, and it rippled and wavered under his touch.

"What _is_ that?" Jonathan asked.

"A looking glass. A right proper looking glass! Come along now, follow me!"

He pulled him through, and had a strange sensation of fall-flying. Jonathan screwed his eyes shut, but wanted to shout with escasity.

They hit the ground with a soft thud, "See?"

They stood in the middle of a forest, with another large looking glass behind him. "It changes where it spits you out every so often." Charles explained.

"How would you know?"

Charles had flashed him a cheeky grin, "I'm a regular at the place I'm going to take you to."

Jonathan sputtered, and tried to make sense of his best friends identity, before being pulled quickly by the hand through the bright and happy forest, coming across the Hightopps.

There was a Tarrant Hightopp, now a teenager, chasing after his younger sister, all the while laughing as they shouted joyously at each other in Outlandish. The pair stood out against everyone there, a blonde and a brunette against a sea of redheads.

"The Hightopp clan," He explained with a spark in his eyes, "A family of the worlds most creative people."

Tarrant bumped into Charles, before blushing brightly, taking off his hat, "Oh! I'm terribly sorry sir! I had just gotten caught up in catching my little rascal of a brother, and was just-"

"Tarrant." Charles interrupted.

"Sorry, I'm fine, thank you. I'm assuming you're looking for Reed's place, then?"

He patted the boy's still unclad head, "Of course. Do you have any new hats to show me?"

He proudly showed the one he was wearing, it was a soft blue color, with a black ribbon.

Charles examined it, "Well, you must be the finest hatter I've ever met!"

The thirteen-year-old grinned, "Tell that to Fa."

He led them down the paths to a tavern in town, all the while Charles asked questions about family member's, and Tarrant beamed the answers.

"How's Luna?"

"Shy as ever," Tarrant scoffed, "She never talks to anyone anymore, we don't even know what th' girl's good a'."

His eyes burned slightly orange, and Jonathan noticed quickly that the boy's accent had changed, "Coward, she is. Bluddy coward."

"Hey!" Charles snapped, "Language. If I was your Fa, I'd have half a mind to slap you."

Tarrant muttered an apology and held open the door to the busy tavern for the two men, "'Ey Reed! _'Ey Reed!_ " A tall man came out from the kitchen, bearing similar features to Tarrant, "Uncle Charles' is 'ere." The rest was spoken in Outlandish, as the two got a table. Tarrant tipped his hat, bade them a goodbye, and ran off.

Upon being served Charles' regular, John spoke up, "What is this place?"

"Why, it's Underland! Ruled by the white queen Mirana and her loyal court! Or, at least the part we're in is."

The pair ate, and Charles answered every question about Underland best he could to his confused friend.

* * *

Tarrant sprinted back, before seeing a sickly looking tall pale woman. She bore the Hightopp hair in full force, redder than his, even.

"Tarrant!" She croaked, and he knew the voice anywhere.

"Luna." His voice had gone cold and dry, standing nose to nose with the curveless woman.

"I must show you something!" She cried, grabbing his arm, and dragging him.

"Let me go!"

"Just trust me!"

Tarrant knew full well why the girl was so reserved, why she never spoke to him anymore. Everyone knew. It was plain and clear.

Her other half was dead.

How was the moon to shine without the sun to light it?

She dragged him to the cottage she rarely left, and flung open the door.

He saw it.

Music sheets everywhere, and a single, lonely chair, to watch a single, lonely piano.

That wasn't just anyone's chair.

That was Solaris'.

"Solaris! I'm home!" She cried happily.

He thought on it, for a moment. _Her mind is gone._

He was pushed into her chair, and the girl played song after song. When she was finished, she was panting and sweaty, clearly nervous.

"What did you think, Sol- Tarrant?" She whispered.

Tarrant grew angry, she just let her whole heart and soul out on a piano, but would never so much as talk to him.

He knew what she was going to do.

He had noticed the rope, a happy dangling loop hanging from the ceilings beams, the second he walked in the room.

"Yeh slurvish scum..." He growled, "It's been years! Ye cannae ge' ove' it, can ye?"

She looked him in they eyes, standing up, "Dinnae talk teh me abou' bein' _slurvish._ If anyone's _slurvish,_ it's yeh. Did yeh even go te 'er feuneral?"

Tarrant's eyes widened, "Yeh wouldnae dare..."

"Ah would." She growled, "Will yeh even attend mine?"

Tarrant could've killed her. Here she was, his sweet Luna, his older sister, and she was telling him she was going to die.

She was the only one that ever listened to him.

She's the only one that would ever care.

She's... Luna.

"Yeh won'!" Tarrant cried, eye's welling up with tears, "Ye can't! Please! Ah won' let yeh!"

Her eyes softened, pulling him into a hug, "Shhh, ye don' 'ave teh worry. Ah'll be fine."

He sniffed, "Ye promise?"

She sighed, "Aye, and yeh'll meet meh on the other side, eh? Sound good? Ol' Soli and I?"

He sniffed again, "Yeh swear?"

"Aye, and if ye don' see us, we'll be reborn, and we'll find ye. Sound good, Tarrie?"

"Aye." He whispered, "Please don' make it too gruesome. Ah dinnae think Ah could 'andle tha'"

"Aye." She wispered, "Ah love yeh, yeh tiny toad."

He laughed a little, "Who are yeh callin' a toad?"

"You."

He kissed her, said his goodbyes and left. He stood outside the door and listened in.

He heard the beams holding up the ceiling creak loudly.

Tarrant collapsed, and cried for hours, before almost silently whispering, "Solaris, yeh shouldnae 'ave left."

* * *

 **I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKKKK!**

 **Thank you all so much for your kind words! I know this was supposed to be 'Charles In Wonderland', not 'Let's Watch Someone Kill Themselves' but it's gonna be essential to the plot later.**

 **I love you all, and thank you for being patient,**

 **-Phantom.**


End file.
